As marcas de um anjo
by Nina Neviani
Summary: Existem marcas vísives e invisíveis. Muitas delas nem o tempo consegue eliminar. Só quem pode confortar uma alma ferida é um grande amor. Ele sabe disso e está disposto a ser o grande amor da vida dela. Shiryu x Shunrei
1. Anjos não existem!

**Disclaimer:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e todos os personagens relacionados pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

O personagem Filippo me pertence.

Não tenho nenhum lucro com as minhas fics.

* * *

**AS MARCAS DE UM ANJO**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo I – Anjos não existem**

Onze horas da noite. _"Se eu me apressar consigo pegar o metrô que sai daqui a quinze minutos"_

– Ah, querida que bom que você ainda está aqui! Será que você pode me fazer um favor?

Mal terminou de ouvir a voz da mulher e já sabia o que a colega de profissão iria pedir. Pediria para que cobrisse o seu turno por meia hora. Essa não era a primeira e certamente não seria a última vez. Mas a entendia, imaginava que não era fácil ter um filho pequeno e um trabalho fora de casa. Mesmo estando cansada, não iria recusar o pedido da colega, porque sabia que não conseguiria ficar em paz com o peso na consciência de que privara uma criança de passar um tempo a mais com sua mãe.

Virou-se para a outra enfermeira, com um sorriso amigável no rosto e disse:

– Não se preocupe, eu fico no seu turno. Vá para casa cuidar do seu bebê.

– Às vezes, eu acho que você é um anjo! – disse a enfermeira mais velha enquanto dava um beijo na bochecha da colega.

– Claro que não sou. – quando a companheira saiu da sala, murmurou para si mesma – Anjos não existem!

Quando ainda era pequena descobrira que para alguns a vida não era um mar de rosas. Ela se incluía nesse grupo. Quem a visse hoje, jamais desconfiara do passado sofrido que ela teve. Que a fez trocar de país para tentar encontrar paz.

_Paz_. Era essa a sensação que as brancas e frias paredes do hospital lhe davam. Muitos não gostavam da cor, mas ela gostava. Ali se sentia útil, sentia-se de certa forma... segura.

Não entrou no corredor da ala infantil, como seria o normal. No momento, teria que seguir para a emergência. Na realidade não se sentia menos satisfeita cuidando das emergências, porém as crianças simplesmente a fascinavam! Gostava das risadas sonoras, da simplicidade, da sinceridade... Crianças não mentiam e não machucavam. Era isso: cuidar de crianças era menos arriscado... para ela.

Olhou a ficha do paciente que necessitava de cuidados. Não parecia grave, um corte no braço, já lidara com casos bem mais graves. Adentrou no quarto indicado. Contudo, não estava preparada para o que veria. Não pelo ferimento, que como ela imaginava não era grave, mas pela beleza do paciente sentado naquela cama. Era moreno, alto e com um corpo muito bonito. O paciente olhou para ela. E o que eram aqueles olhos? Tinham um azul único. Com certeza, ele era um dos homens mais bonitos que ela já vira, se não era o mais. De súbito, lembrou-se de um outro homem que se parecia fisicamente com esse e que também era muito bonito. Lembrou-se de mais um fato. O fato de que naquele outro caso, por trás da beleza havia muita maldade e crueldade.

* * *

"_Droga, isso arde!"_ Era policial, estava acostumado a freqüentemente estar com algum machucado, mas não gostava de cortes. _"Pelo menos, foi a mim e não a um inocente"_, pensou. Esse era o serviço dele, e em saber que o havia feito corretamente já o deixava satisfeito. Porém, não estava gostando nem um pouco da demora da enfermeira. Ela dissera que já voltaria, mas alguns minutos já haviam passado.

Ao perceber que a porta estava abrindo-se pensou _"Até que enfim!"._ Mas não fora uma enfermeira que entrara no quarto, e sim um verdadeiro anjo! A mulher era extremamente bonita. Por um momento pareceu-lhe que ela olhava da mesma forma para ele. _Bobagem!_, ele não tinha nada de especial.

– Boa noite, senhor... – ela olhou a ficha, primeiramente para descobrir o nome do paciente e depois para esconder o embaraço de ter olhado daquela forma para o paciente – ... Shiryu?

– Exatamente, porém a senhorita não precisa me chamar de senhor.

Ela ignorou o que o homem havia dito.

– O senhor não precisa ficar preocupado, seu corte não foi muito profundo. – disse em um tom extremamente profissional.

– Eu imagino, e digamos que estou acostumado a estar pelo menos com um ferimento por causa da minha profissão.

– Na sua ficha não dizia a sua profissão. – ela disse enquanto lavava as mãos.

– Eu sou policial. Qual o seu nome?

– Desculpe-me não entendi a sua pergunta – Ela distraíra-se pensando no seu passado e não escutara direito o que lhe fora perguntado.

– Eu perguntei o seu nome.

– Eu me chamo Shunrei. A enfermeira que começou a atendê-lo teve que sair mais cedo e pediu-me para cobrir esse final de turno na emergência. – Ela disse enquanto começava a limpar o sangue no braço dele.

– Belo nome. – ela não agradeceu, estava concentrada no seu trabalho – Então você não trabalha na emergência?

– Não. A minha área é a pediatria. – ele percebeu que a mulher adequava-se perfeitamente a pediatria. A serenidade que dela emanava com certeza acalmava até a mais amedrontada das crianças. Então ela voltou a falar. – Você teve sorte, a faca que lhe cortou estava bem afiada.

– Isso é sorte mesmo? – _ou será que ela estaria sendo irônica? _Ela não parecia ser irônica...

– Sim. Os cortes com facas mais afiadas podem até ter um ardimento irritante, mas cicatrizam mais fácil e doem menos. – explicou.

– Você parece falar com conhecimento de causa. – por um momento ele julgou ter sentido a mulher estremecer.

– Eu sou enfermeira. E trabalhando na pediatria sempre há algum caso relacionado a corte. – a voz dela soou diferente, porém ele não percebeu.

Quando ela foi pegar a gaze notou uma tatuagem nas costas dele. Um belo dragão. Lembrou da marca que ela tinha nas costas, e que ela não se orgulhava nem um pouco em tê-la. Notou que havia parado por um momento de fazer o curativo e que ele percebera que ela fitava a tatuagem.

– Todo mundo se impressiona com a minha tatuagem. – ele informou.

Ela novamente não disse nada. Porém, pensou que o seu paciente devia andar freqüentemente sem camisa, para que muitas pessoas se impressionassem com o dragão. A palavra "_narcisista_" lhe veio a cabeça, e novamente se lembrou de quem ela não queria. Era incrível como esse homem, em menos de quinze minutos a fizera lembrar seu infeliz passado mais do que ela lembrara durante todo o mês. Minutos depois, acabou o curativo.

– Pronto. Eu imagino que não deva ocorrer nada de anormal. Mas caso ocorra o senhor pode voltar aqui. Em três dias pode vir trocar o curativo se achar necessário.

– Será você que me atenderá?

– Provavelmente não. Mas as outras enfermeiras são tão competentes, ou até mesmo mais do que eu. Tenho certeza de que estará em boas mãos.

_Mas com toda a certeza elas não são tão belas como você, e_le pensou em dizer. Apenas concordou com as palavras dela acenando com a cabeça.

– Muito obrigado, Shunrei. – Disse ele levantando-se e vestindo com cuidado a camisa.

– De nada, é o meu trabalho. – disse com um pouco de dificuldade. O homem em pé conseguia ser mais impressionante ainda. Shunrei odiou-se. "_Será que já não havia aprendido o bastante?"_, perguntava-se mentalmente.

Terminou de arrumar os materiais que acabara de usar, e percebeu que estava sozinha no quarto. Respirou aliviada. Lavou as mãos. Saiu do quarto e foi para a sala destinada às enfermeiras. Olhou para o relógio. Onze e meia. Seu turno, ou melhor, o turno da sua colega acabara. Vestiu um casaco, pegou sua bolsa, e deixou o hospital.

Quando deu o primeiro passo fora do prédio sentiu o ar frio bater no seu rosto. Andou alguns passos em direção à estação de metrô. Quando se assustou ao ouvir alguém dizer:

– Precisa de companhia?

– Que susto! – disse ela um pouco pálida – Ah é você! – exclamou quando reconheceu o homem ao seu lado. Era o _paciente narcisista_!

– Desculpe-me. Minha intenção não era lhe assustar! Eu apenas gostaria de lhe fazer companhia, afinal se eu não tivesse chegado machucado você já poderia estar em casa uma hora dessas. Essas ruas são perigosas e... – foi interrompido.

– Escute. – quando o homem parou de falar, continuou – Eu não preciso da sua companhia. Até porque eu teria ficado até esse horário com ou sem paciente. – respirou fundo novamente, _por que será que esse homem mexia com sua respiração! _– Eu apenas fiz um curativo em você, nada de mais... certo? – ela parecia começar a perder a paciência.

– Certo. Você vai até a estação? – ele perguntou olhando para a estação de metro que ficava a quatro quadras dali, mas já era possível observá-la.

– Sim. – ela respondeu com ar cansado.

– Eu vou para lá também. Mas se a minha companhia a afeta tanto eu posso esperar que você chegue lá e então começarei a ir. – ele disse parecendo estar um pouco ofendido.

A enfermeira ponderou se não estava sendo rude demais com o policial. Afinal ele parecia estar querendo apenas ajudar...

– Não precisa tanto... – ela falou e começou a caminhar em direção à estação. ­– Vamos.

Ele andou ao lado dela. Ambos sem dizer uma palavra durante todo o percurso. Na entrada da estação, Shiryu disse:

– Boa noite, até algum dia, Shunrei.

– Boa noite.

Seguiram direções opostas. Mais tarde, quando Shunrei chegou em sua casa deixou suas lágrimas ganharem vida. Sentia raiva daquele Shiryu, por mais que ele não tivesse nada a ver com seu passado, ele trouxera a tona seus velhos medos, suas incertezas... Deitou na sua cama relembrou fatos não muito alegres do seu passado, porém logo adormeceu.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**N/A: **_Olá, aqui estou novamente... Faz tempo que eu queria fazer uma fic Shiryu x Shunrei. Infelizmente teve que ser em UA... Lembrando que essa fic é uma história paralela de uma outra fic minha "A deusa do crime". Uma grande amiga minha me deu essa idéia e eu aceitei. Se bem que eu estou gostando mais dessa história do que da outra..._

_Quanto ao **paciente narcisista**, eu sei que fui cruel mas, o fato do Shiryu "viver" sem camisa já é do conhecimento de todos! _

_Então é isso. Um abração, e eu agradeceria muito se essa fic tivesse um review seu!_

**Nina Neviani**


	2. Lembranças, lágrimas e abraços

**AS MARCAS DE UM ANJO**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo II – Lembranças, lágrimas e abraços...**

Estava deitada no seu quarto. Ela não tinha sono, talvez pressentisse o perigo. Devia ser tarde, pois no quarto havia pouquíssima claridade. O silêncio que reinava no quarto foi quebrado por passos fortes. Ela olhou para a porta quando ela se abriu, pôde identificar um vulto de um homem alto e forte. Algo lhe dizia que ele estava com muita raiva.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? Como entrou na minha casa nesse horário? – disse com voz decidida. Por dentro estava muito nervosa, mas jamais demonstraria. Começava a aprender que com aquele homem não podia demonstrar medo em momento algum.

– Por que você fez aquilo, Shunrei? – ela estava certa: o homem estava muito raivoso. Ele foi se aproximando da cama lentamente. Ela agradeceu aos céus por não estar vendo os olhos dele, mas mesmo assim poderia imaginar a ira que transbordava deles. – Eu já havia dito para que você não me desobedecer, então porque você o fez? – a raiva não havia diminuído da voz, pelo contrário.

Ele já estava na cama. Shunrei notou que ele segurava algo nas mãos muito parecido com uma faca, estremeceu e fechou os olhos. Ele a virou de bruços, ela tentou resistir mas ele era incomparavelmente mais forte do que ela.

– Acho que agora você vai aprender a me respeitar. – Shunrei escutou-o dizer antes de sentir uma dor enorme nas costas, em pouco começou a sentir o sangue escorrendo pelas suas costas e chegar ao lençol.

A crueldade do homem era tanta que ele a cortava lentamente, como se sentisse prazer em ver cada gota sangue saindo do corpo da garota. Ela sentia muita dor mas esforçou-se para abrir os olhos.

A claridade começava a entrar em seu quarto. Era dia. Fora um pesadelo. Acalmou-se e secou as lágrimas do rosto. Estou no Japão e não na China, aqui ele não pode me encontrar, dizia para si mesma. Na realidade não fora um sonho, mas sim a lembrança do pior momento da sua vida. Levou uma das mãos às suas costas, mas exatamente à sua cicatriz, como se quisesse comprovar que fora mesmo uma lembrança. Levantou-se, mas não sem antes olhar para a cama onde estivera dormindo e verificar se não havia sangue no lençol. O pesadelo fora tão real que ela julgava ter sentido a mesma dor que sentira anos atrás.

No banheiro, olhou-se demoradamente no espelho. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos e estava com olheiras. Seu rosto já estava um pouco maltratado pelos anos que tinham se passado desde que chegara ao Japão. Anos que viveu, e que ainda vivia, com medo. Anos que passara olhando sempre ao redor pronta para fugir caso revisse aqueles olhos que um dia a encantaram, mas que se vistos hoje causariam um imenso pavor.

Entrou embaixo do chuveiro. A água caindo em seu corpo aos poucos ia tranqüilizando-a. Fazia algum tempo que não tinha aquele pesadelo, ela começava a acreditar que essa lembrança fora despertada pelo belo paciente da noite anterior.

* * *

_Uma semana depois..._

– Olha só quem está por aqui! – Seiya brincou. – Pensei que fosse ficar mais uma semana em casa se recuperando.

– Seria ótimo! Mas nada é perfeito. – Shiryu respondeu bem-humorado. Essa semana que recebera de descanso e para se recuperar do corte no braço fizera um bem enorme em seu estado de espírito. Sentia-se renovado. – Na verdade, três dias seriam o suficiente para eu me recuperar. – confessou.

– Folga a mais não faz mal para ninguém. – apoiou o outro policial, e mostrando a chave do carro, perguntou – Pronto para o serviço?

– Claro!

Caminharam até a garagem da delegacia. O sol começava a esquentar a manhã de Tóquio. Provavelmente seria um dia longo, mas Shiryu gostava do seu trabalho, mesmo a sua folga tendo sido bem aproveitada, estava feliz em voltar à "ativa".

No interior do veículo, Seiya perguntou:

– Mas esse braço como está? – apontou para o braço esquerdo o companheiro.

– Novinho em folha. Também, fui atendido por uma enfermeira que era um verdadeiro anjo!

– Sério? Quando eu vou para o hospital nunca tem uma enfermeira bonita pra me atender!

– Mas foi muita sorte minha, ela é da pediatria, estava na emergência apenas para cobrir uma outra enfermeira.

– Bom, eu não posso reclamar de o Filippo raramente ficar doente. Mas me conta, rolou alguma coisa mesmo com você cortado?

– Infelizmente, não. Ela foi extremamente séria, pra falar a verdade foi quase lacônica. Apesar de que quando ela entrou no quarto, eu achei que ela tinha me olhado de um jeito diferente, mas acho que foi imaginação minha.

– Vai ver ela era casada ou tinha namorado. – arriscou.

– Ela não usava aliança, pelo menos. – sorriu – Mas eu acho que ela gostou da minha tatuagem.

– Você e essa sua tatuagem... – Seiya revirou os olhos.

– Depois, eu a acompanhei até a estação. – disse ele com indiferença que não foi percebida por Seiya.

– Aí as coisas começam a ficar boas! O que aconteceu? – perguntou o policial empolgado.

– Nada. E eu percebi que ela não queria a minha companhia, então eu nem forcei nada, se ela falasse alguma coisa eu pediria o número dela, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas como ela não disse nada, além do "tchau"... paciência.

– Shiryu, você não deu nem um beijinho de agradecimento pelo... tratamento recebido? – Seiya desviou o olhar da direção e olhou para o amigo, ao ver que ele balançava a cabeça negativamente, continuou – Eu não sabia que você era tão lerdo!

– Ora quem está dizendo! Você não sai com ninguém a muito mais tempo do que eu! – defendeu-se.

– Eu tenho um filho pra cuidar, por isso.

– Deixando a Shunrei de lado, e falando no seu filho, como vai o Filippo?

– Peraí, deixando quem de lado? – perguntou Seiya, com um risinho no rosto.

Shiryu olhou para cima, sabia que pelo seu amigo não passava nada...

– A enfermeira. Nós não falávamos dela? Ela se chama Shunrei.

– Se uma semana depois você ainda lembra o nome dela, e porque a garota mexeu mesmo com você. Como eu sou um amigo muito legal, e como você está precisando de uma namorada_urgentemente_, vou fazer o seguinte: no horário que ela sai do hospital nós passamos por lá e se tivermos sorte, você admirará o seu "anjinho". – Ambos deram risada e começaram a olhar atentamente o movimento das ruas de Tóquio.

* * *

_Horas mais tarde..._

Shunrei estava em seu horário de almoço. Quando entrou na sala destinada às enfermeiras, ela cumprimentou as que já se encontravam no local e sentou-se à mesa começando a comer o seu sanduíche. Enquanto comia lembrou-se que naquele dia fazia uma semana desde que tivera aquele pesadelo horrível. Desde então, não havia mais tido sonhos ruins como aquele, porém seus sonos foram agitados e ela andava receosa. Com os cotovelos na mesa, apoiou a cabeça em suas mãos. "_Tenho que esquecer o passado de vez. Aqui eu estou segura_." Falava mentalmente para si mesma.

– Shunrei, querida, está tudo bem com você? Nesses últimos dias eu tenho percebido que você está tão distante? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – a colega da emergência perguntara.

Shunrei olhou para ela. "_Será que ela sabe? Impossível! Ninguém aqui sabe o porquê da minha saída da China."_ Então disse o mais calmamente que pôde:

– Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. Acho que estou apenas um pouco cansada. – sorriu e decidiu mudar de assunto – E o seu filho como está?

Ficou conversando sobre crianças com a colega até o final do horário de descanso.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente no hospital. Novamente cobriu o horário da amiga na emergência, e dessa vez não houve nenhum paciente estonteante como na semana passada. Às onze e meia da noite deixava o hospital.

A rua estava praticamente deserta. Estava andando perdida em seus pensamentos, quando a sua frente viu um homem um tanto suspeito vindo ao seu encontro. Achou melhor atravessar a rua. Para aumentar o seu temor o homem fez o mesmo. Tentou andar mais rápido, mas o homem sacou um canivete. Ela estremeceu, com certeza um revólver causaria menos medo.

– Entrega a bolsa. ­– o bandido ordenou com o canivete apontado para ela.

– Eu estou saindo trabalho, só tenho o dinheiro do metrô... – queria que sua voz soasse mais convincente, afinal falara a verdade, mas estava tremendo.

– Passa logo a bolsa. – Ela resolveu obedecer quando virou para tirar a bolsa do ombro percebeu que o assaltante começou a correr.

– Pronto, Shiryu! Estamos na rua do hospital da _sua_ Shunrei. ­– disse Seiya ainda debochando do colega enquanto fazia a curva que daria acesso à rua do hospital. Mas parou de sorrir quando observou uma cena estranha mais à frente. – Olhe aquilo ali. – disse indicando um homem que estava com um canivete apontado para uma mulher.

– É a Shunrei! – Shiryu disse ao reconhecê-la. Antes de Seiya parar totalmente o carro, ele saltou e correu em direção ao bandido, que ao vê-lo com o revólver na mão começou a correr também.

Shiryu deu graças pelas horas que ele e os demais policiais passavam na academia para melhorar o condicionamento físico quando alcançou o bandido. Derrubou-o no chão. Estava sentido muita raiva daquele homem. _Onde já se viu assaltar alguém como a Shunrei?_ Algemou-o. Seiya chegou para ajudá-lo.

– Deixe que eu cuido dele, vá cuidar da mulher. – Seiya disse enquanto carregava o bandido, que era bem mais fraco do que eles, até o veículo. No caminho explicava ao assaltante os direitos que ele teria.

Shiryu olhou para Shunrei. Ela parecia estar em estado de choque. Aproximou-se.

– Está tudo bem com você? Ele te machucou? – perguntou preocupado.

Ela respondeu a última pergunta do policial com um movimento negativo de cabeça, mas mesmo assim começou a chorar. As lágrimas pegaram o policial de surpresa. Shiryu chegou mais perto, e então ela o abraçou. Sua cabeça não passava do peito do policial. Ele tentou confortá-la.

– Está tudo bem agora. Não precisa chorar. – disse baixinho.

– Eu sei, é que eu tenho trauma de facas... – ela explicou, ainda abraçada ao policial. Então ele lembrou do diálogo que os dois tiveram no hospital.

– Mas não aconteceu na... – foi interrompido por Seiya.

– Pronto, Shiryu. Ele já está lá atrás no... – parou seu discurso e olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida para o amigo que estava abraçado à enfermeira. Quando ele dera a idéia de "_cuidar dela_" referia-se apenas ao procedimento normal e não a essa cena digna de um romance! Bem pelo menos o amigo não era tão devagar quanto julgara naquela mesma manhã.

Shunrei percebeu que estava chorando abraçada ao policial. Com vergonha do seu descontrole, afastou-se de Shiryu.

– Desculpe-me. – murmurou para ele, virando-se para Seiya completou – Eu não sei como agradecer vocês. – sua voz ainda soava amedrontada.

– Esse é o nosso trabalho. – respondeu Seiya – Mas, você não me parece estar em condições de voltar para casa sozinha. Shiryu pode lhe acompanhar se você quiser.

– Eu não quero dar mais trabalho. – ela respondeu indecisa.

– Não será trabalho demais, pelo contrário, nosso turno já está acabando. Eu vou até a delegacia entregar aquele ali – disse apontando com a cabeça para o carro no qual estava o assaltante – e de lá vou para casa. O Shiryu acaba o turno dele te escoltando até em casa. Não será a primeira vez que faremos isso. – mentiu.

– Tem certeza? – ela estava com vergonha de passar minutos a mais com Shiryu depois da cena que acabara de dar.

– É só você querer. – disse Shiryu que até então estava excluído do diálogo.

– Obrigada.

– Tchau, boa noite pra vocês. – disse Seiya. No interior do carro deu um sorrisinho. "_Seiya você é genial!"_ Disse para si mesmo.

Na estação de metrô, sentaram lado a lado enquanto esperavam o metrô. Shiryu percebeu que Shunrei tremia.

– Está com frio? – Perguntou enquanto começava a tirar a sua jaqueta.

– Não, eu acho que ainda estou um pouco nervosa. – ela explicou, e fez um gesto que informou não ser necessário que ele lhe desse a jaqueta.

Shiryu ponderou como ela reagiria se a confortasse novamente. Colocou o braço o no ombro dela e disse com a voz mais tranqüila que conseguiu:

– Calma, Shunrei, não aconteceu nada com você. A essa hora, Seiya já deve estar cuidando para que ele não saia da prisão tão cedo.

– Eu não precisava ir lá na delegacia depor?

– Não... ele foi pego em flagrante, então não seria necessário.

Ela fez que compreendia com um gesto. E ele voltou a falar.

– Veja, o metrô chegou. Vamos.

Shiryu surpreendeu-se quando no metrô, Shunrei apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro. Sorriu internamente. Porém, o trauma de Shunrei voltou-lhe a mente. "_Será que ela já se machucou com uma faca?_" Ele perguntava-se. "_Ou será que a machucaram? Não! Quem faria isso com ela? Mas como julgava que ninguém fosse capaz de fazer mal nela, não sabia nada do seu passado!"_ Simples. Dela emanava uma bondade única, não fora à toa que a comparara a um anjo. Olhou para ela, que estava olhando para ele.

– Como você ainda lembra o meu nome? – ela perguntou e involuntariamente sorriu ao vê-lo sorrir.

– Eu não lhe disse que era um belo nome? Eu não me esqueceria tão cedo. Aliás, mesmo que seu nome não fosse marcante, você fez um ótimo trabalho meu braço está perfeito.

– Desculpe-me eu esqueci de perguntar como você havia se recuperado. Mas eu julgo que bem já que você não foi até o hospital retirar o curativo. – ficou vermelha. Não queria que ele soubesse que havia perguntado no hospital se alguém com as descrições dele não fora retirar um curativo no braço.

– Eu disse que você fez um ótimo trabalho. Não foi necessário ir até o hospital eu mesmo tirei. ­– explicou. "_Então quer dizer que você perguntou sobre mim?"_

Shunrei sentiu um alívio por ele não comentar nada sobre ela saber que ele não fora até o hospital. Percebeu que a próxima parada era a sua.

– Eu desço na próxima parada. – ela disse levantando-se. Não sabia explicar porque ficou contente ao perceber que Shiryu levantara-se também. Porém, lembrou das palavras do outro policial: "_O Shiryu acaba o turno dele te escoltando até em casa. Não será a primeira vez que faremos isso_". Desanimou-se. Não tinha nada a ver com ela. Ele estava fazendo apenas o seu trabalho.

* * *

_Na frente da casa de Shunrei..._

– Muito obrigada, Shiryu. Agradeça ao outro policial também.

– Claro. Este é o nosso trabalho. Mas por favor, evite andar sozinha naquela rua. Ela é muito perigosa.

– Claro, eu não darei mais trabalho a vocês. – ela disse sorrindo.

– Não é por isso. Alguém pode machucar você. – ela concordou timidamente. – Boa noite, Shunrei.

– Boa noite. – ela disse antes do policial se afastar.

Novamente ela pensaria no belo policial antes de dormir, mas dessa vez nem de longe sentiria raiva dele.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:**_Para quem não leu "**A Deusa do Crime**" o Seiya tem um filhinho, o __Filippo. Ele é filho dele com a Shina._

_Ah, eu não sei nada sobre procedimentos policiais... aquela referência ao flagrante foi puro chute._

_O que mais? Ah, eu confesso que não morro de amores pelo Seiya, mas nesse capítulo ele estava maravilhoso, não? Pra quem gosta dele, como ele é o melhor amigo do Shiryu ele vai aparecer bastante nessa fic._

_Então... já sabem quem é esse homem cruel que maltratou a Shunrei no passado?_

**Nina Neviani**


	3. Arriscar

**AS MARCAS DE UM ANJO**

_Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo III – Arriscar**

Shunrei, quando despertou, sentiu-se muito bem. Na realidade, fazia muito tempo que não acordava feliz. Naquela noite tivera um sono sem sonhos e, obviamente, sem pesadelos. Ao olhar no relógio, deu-se conta que estava uma hora adiantada. Caminhou até a janela e ficou observando céu ainda estava escuro dar lugar a uma manhã ensolarada.

Lembrou-se de tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias, especialmente do episódio da noite anterior. Se Shiryu e o outro policial não tivessem chegado no momento certo, provavelmente não teria dormido tão tranqüilamente.

Apenas uma noite bastara para que o fato de pensar no belo policial não a perturbasse mais. Agora Shunrei percebia que algo o diferenciava daquele que a fizera sofrer no passado, porém ainda não sabia ao certo o que era. Então, a imagem dele a abraçando e tentando acalmá-la lhe veio a mente. Era isso: Shiryu mostrara que sabia confortar alguém, ou pelo menos tentar. Livrou-a de ser machucada, e não o oposto. O conhecia pouco, mas desconfiava que ele era uma pessoa especial.

Mirou o sol, agora já mais visível, mostrando com o seu movimento que o tempo passava. Ela sabia disso. Tinha vinte e sete anos e sonhava em ter filhos. Mas para isso teria que se arriscar naquele estranho sentimento chamado amor. Porém, mesmo que não planejasse ter filhos, um dia ela teria que entregar o coração dela alguém, já que não pretendia ficar sozinha o resto da sua vida. No entanto, lhe faltava coragem para deixar de proteger a si mesma. Ou talvez, não fosse a coragem que faltasse, talvez precisasse encontrar alguém em quem confiar.

Assim que o despertador tocou, ela entrou no chuveiro, pensando que enquanto não encontrava aquele que lhe inspirasse confiança, o trabalho era a melhor forma de usar o tempo. Não era lhe agradava a idéia de ter alguém apenas para não estar sozinha. Era totalmente a favor de estar antes só do que mal acompanhada, principalmente por já ter vivido a experiência de estar pessimamente acompanhada. Assim, com calma esperaria a pessoa especial para ela.

* * *

Shiryu estava sentado na sua mesa na delegacia. Dormira pouco, muito pouco, na verdade, pois passara um bom tempo pensando em Shunrei. Ela simplesmente o encantava. Não era mais um garoto, achava que aos trinta anos já vivera o necessário para ter uma boa noção de relacionamentos e não se lembrava de ter sentido nada parecido com o que sentia agora. E a mulher que despertava todos esses sentimentos era quase uma desconhecida. O que sabia dela? Primeiro, que era dona de uma beleza única. Era serena. Parecia ser forte, mas no fundo demonstrava ser extremamente sensível. Possuía um sorriso encantador. E... tinha esse estranho trauma de facas. Será que ela se machucou com facas, ou ela machucou alguém?

Um forte tapa nas costas o trouxe novamente a realidade. Seiya já chegara ao trabalho.

– Já por aqui, Seiya? Ainda é cedo pra você, não? – o amigo costumava chegar em cima do horário, não era normal ele chegar tão adiantado.

– É cedo, mas resolvi vir mais cedo para saber dos detalhes. – Seiya sorria.

Shiryu também sorriu, e respondeu calmamente.

– Não há detalhe algum. – Pensou melhor e continuou. – Se bem que, mesmo que houvesse, você não saberia.

– Eu estava certo. "Mesmo se houvesse detalhe você não me contaria". Essa Shunrei está mexendo mesmo com você, hein? – Pegou um biscoito que estava na mesa do amigo – Já que não tem detalhe algum, me conte o que aconteceu no caminho até a casa dela. Afinal, eu não cheguei mais cedo no trabalho por nada.

– Nada de mais. Ah, tem algo sim que eu achei estranho. Ela tem trauma de facas. Por isso que ela ficou tão abalada com aquela tentativa de assalto. Falando nisso, e o... – foi interrompido

– Pagando pelos seus crimes. Não se preocupe, ele não ameaçará mais a sua enfermeira. – Sorriu e pegou mais um biscoito – Agora no que diz respeito ao trauma dela, é estranho mesmo. Especialmente para alguém com a profissão dela. Mas pode ter sido só alguma desculpa para te abraçar. – Seiya riu da própria observação.

Shiryu, porém, nem ao menos sorriu, achava o assunto sério para rir das piadas do Seiya.

– Não seja idiota, Seiya. Ela não mentiu com relação a esse trauma porque quando ela me atendeu, ela falou algo sobre cortes.

– O que ela disse? – Seiya agora não sorria mais, pelo contrário, estava interessado no assunto.

– Alguma coisa sobre os cortes com facas afiadas doerem menos...

– É mesmo estranho. E o que você vai fazer agora?

– A que você se refere? Ao trauma?

– Agora quem está sendo idiota é você. Eu me refiro a você dois. E repito: o que você fazer? Mandar bombons, flores, ingressos para o cinema, convidar para sair... ? – Seiya explicou como quem falava para um adolescente.

– Eu ainda não tinha pensado em nada ainda... – confessou.

Seiya suspirou.

– Eu recomendaria as flores. – disse levantando-se da cadeira.

– Que tipo?

– Ah, Shiryu! Foi você quem teve a mulher nos braços, você é quem deve saber! – disse quando já estava quase na porta.

Shiryu levantou-se apressado.

– Eu vou até aquela floricultura, a duas quadras daqui. – Jogando as chaves do carro para Seiya, completou – Quando começar o nosso horário de trabalho passa lá pra me pegar.

Na floricultura, Shiryu observou as flores tentando relacioná-las a Shunrei. Estava indeciso até que seus olhos pousaram em um buquê de rosas na cor champagne. Simples, mas refinado. Uma beleza discreta, mas ainda assim, encantadora. Era Shunrei. Forneceu o endereço do hospital.

Quando saiu da floricultura, Seiya já o aguardava.

– Pronto, já cuidou dos assuntos do coração, agora é hora de trabalhar.

* * *

Shunrei chegou bem-humorada ao trabalho. Antes de entrar, conversou com a sua colega sobre a tentativa de assalto na noite anterior. Entretanto, não puderam conversar muito, já que logo começaram a trabalhar. A manhã foi cheia de trabalho, por esse motivo, o horário do almoço aparentou chegar mais cedo. Na sala das enfermeiras estava um lindo buquê de rosas. Shunrei por um momento invejou a enfermeira que ganhou as flores, mas logo parou de pensar dessa forma, visto que a inveja era um dos sentimentos que ela mais desprezava. Foi para a parte destinada às refeições, lá estavam as demais enfermeiras.

– Por que não nos contou que você tinha um admirador, Shunrei? – Uma enfermeira indagou com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Ela não contou nem para mim! – Disse a amiga de Shunrei, fingindo sentir-se ofendida.

– Como assim, "admirador"? Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Shunrei, um tanto confusa com as manifestações das colegas.

– Ora, Shunrei! Estamos falando das flores que você recebeu!

Por um curto período de tempo, Shunrei ainda não conseguiu descobrir do que as colegas falavam, mas de repente...

– Aquelas rosas da sala ao lado são para... mim? – perguntou sem esconder o espanto.

– Não nos diga que não sabia?

– Não...

– O que está esperando. A pessoa que teve o bom gosto mandar aquelas rosas deve ter escrito uma bela frase no cartão! – disse a amiga piscando.

Shunrei se aproximou das flores. Eram lindas, mas... quem as mandara? Bem só poderia ser... não, não era tão sortuda assim! Leu no envelope do cartão o seu nome escrito em uma letra firme.

"**Que essas rosas consigam formar em seu rosto o seu encantador sorriso, ainda que eu não esteja perto para poder admirá-lo. Desejo que você tenha um ótimo dia.**

**Shiryu**"

Depois de ler essas palavras foi impossível não sorrir. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, tratou de logo secá-las. Fazia tempo que não a elogiavam. Os últimos elogios verdadeiros que recebera fora do seu avô, enquanto ainda estava na China. Afastou o passado da sua mente e concentrou-se no cartão. No verso, estavam dois números de telefone, que ela deduziu ser da casa e do celular dele. Guardou o cartão na sua bolsa e voltou para o refeitório. Dessa vez as colegas foram mais diretas nas perguntas. Shunrei esquivou-se dizendo que o suposto admirador tratava-se apenas de um amigo. O que, de certa forma, era verdade.

Perto de acabar o horário de almoço, amiga de Shunrei a chamou até o canto da sala para conversar.

– Shunrei, eu queria dizer que falei com o meu marido sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite com você, e nós decidimos que ele virá me buscar quando acabar o meu turno, assim você não ficará além do seu horário normal. Eu agradeço por tudo e que você fez, e peço desculpa pelo que aconteceu.

Shunrei concordou com o que a amiga disse e explicou que ela jamais teria culpa sobre o fato ocorrido na noite passada.

Shunrei chegou em casa mais cedo e a primeira coisa que fez foi colocar as flores em um vaso com água e açúcar, e o vaso foi colocado em seu quarto. Depois tomou um demorado banho. Quando saiu do banheiro e olhou as rosas, decidiu que telefonaria para Shiryu. Seria uma falta de educação não agradecer por ter recebido rosas tão lindas. Ansiosa e apreensiva foi até a sua bolsa e pegou o cartão. Discou o número da casa.

* * *

­­­

Shiryu chegou em casa sentindo-se exausto. Na geladeira só encontrou comida congelada. Desanimou-se e resolveu tomar banho primeiro. Estava caminhando para o banheiro quando o telefone tocou. Estranhou porque não costumava receber telefonemas.

– Alô.

– S-Shiryu? – Ele escutou uma voz feminina um pouco hesitante do outro lado da linha. Reconheceu a dona daquela voz no mesmo instante.

– Shunrei?

– Sim, sou eu. Eu atrapalho? Quero dizer... você está ocupado?

– Não, lógico que não. Como você está, Shunrei? – perguntou sorrindo. Estava feliz por ela ter ligado.

– Eu estou bem, obrigada.

– Como foi seu dia?

Shunrei não estava acostumada a ter alguém com quem pudesse conversar sobre o seu dia, e surpresa, se viu contente, por poder compartilhar as suas atividades com alguém.

– O dia no hospital hoje foi repleto de pacientes, mas, felizmente, nada grave. – Disse sorrindo. – E o seu dia como foi?

– Eu também tive um dia bastante corrido, mas nada fora do comum. – Mudou de assunto – Gostou das flores?

– Claro! Desculpe, esqueci de agradecer antes. Elas são lindas. Obrigada, mesmo.

– De nada. – pensou um pouco, sobre convidá-la para sair. Concluiu que o máximo que poderia acontecer era ela recusar o convite ­– Shunrei, você trabalha aos sábados?

– Em alguns, sim.

– E nesse próximo sábado? – Perguntou ele esperançoso

– Hum... Nesse não. Por quê?

– É que... bem... se você pudesse e quisesse, nós poderíamos sair sábado à tarde, ir ao parque por exemplo...

_Shiryu a estava convidando para sair!_

– C-claro, claro! Sairemos sim.

– Ótimo! Dê-me o seu número eu ligarei para você no sábado de manhã, ok?

– Sim. – forneceu seu número de telefone. – Certo. Até o sábado, então.

– Até. Uma ótima semana para você.

– Para você também, Shiryu. – E desligaram o telefone.

Shiryu mal acreditava que iria sair com Shunrei! Enquanto tomava banhou cantou uma música que ele nem se lembrava que sabia. Depois até mesmo a comida congelada pareceu mais saborosa. Esta noite ele dormiu muitíssimo bem.

* * *

Shunrei também acordou bem-humorada. E assim continuou a semana toda. O motivo de tanta alegria era, obviamente, o encontro que ela teria no sábado com o policial que atualmente povoava seus sonhos. Em contrapartida de tanta alegria, e não raramente, o passado mostrava que não estava tão esquecido e sua consciência lhe indagava se ela não iria se machucar novamente. Então se lembrava dos abraços... das flores... Sem dúvida chegara a hora de arriscar!

_E o sábado chegou! _

Na conversa por telefone decidiram se encontrar as quatro da tarde no parque. O relógio marcava duas horas e Shunrei ainda não decidira que roupa usaria. Decidiu ir normal, se ele gostasse, ótimo, se não... paciência. Não mudaria para agradar uma outra pessoa, afinal não é inteligente cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Pegou um dos seus vestidos preferidos, porém simples. Seu cabelo iria trançado, como de costume. E uma maquiagem simples também.

Chegou no parque. Logo avistou Shiryu, que estava... lindo! Shunrei o observa a uma certa distância. Ele usava uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca, mas eram poucas as mulheres que passavam e resistiam à tentação de admirá-lo. Um temor voltou a se apoderar de Shunrei. Uma vez já se relacionara com um homem que também encantava várias mulheres e o resultado fora desastroso. Mas não podia pensar assim! _Dessa vez, se acontecer alguma coisa, será diferente!_ Respirou fundo. Caminhou até ele.

Shiryu sentiu alguém se aproximar. Era ela. E quando olhou para ela notou que ela estava... maravilhosa! Gostou de vê-la sorrir. Na realidade adorava o sorriso dela, era uma pena que ela sorrisse tão pouco.

– Olá, Shunrei. – saudou-a sorrindo.

– Oi, Shiryu. – Desculpe-me pela demora.

– Tudo bem com você? – quis saber. Ela apoiou-se na mureta ao lado dele e também observava o lago. Era mais... seguro do que olhar para o Shiryu.

– Estou ótima e você? – olhou para ele.

– Também. Está tomando mais cuidado quando sai do hospital?

Ela gostou de saber que ele, mesmo que fosse de uma forma profissional, se preocupava com ela.

– Sim. E além disso, eu estou saindo no meu horário normal, que é mais cedo e menos perigoso.

– Melhor assim.

Ficaram algum tempo quietos. Apenas observando o lago.

– Eu sei pouco sobre você, Shiryu. – comentou.

– Eu também sei pouco sobre você. Bem, o que você quer sobre saber de mim?

– Não sei... Por que você decidiu ser policial, por exemplo.

– Eu não tive muitas escolhas. Quando saí do orfanato, sabia que poderia tomar o caminho certo ou o errado. Decidi escolher o que eu achava certo. E decidi ser policial.

– Orfanato, você também é órfão?

– Sou sim. Por que "também"? Você é órfã?

– Sim. Sou, mas não cresci em orfanatos. Eu morava com meu avô.

– Não mora mais?

– Ele morreu pouco depois que vim para o Japão. – a lembrança do avô ainda mexia com ela. Escutou-o dizer que sentia muito pela morte do avô dela. Mudou de assunto – Que eu sou chinesa você sabe, não?

– Sim. – sorriu – Você fala muitíssimo bem japonês, apenas em alguns momentos você fala com um pequeno sotaque.

– Eu já estou a sete anos no Japão, e na China já estudava um pouco de japonês com meu avô, mas acredito que não perdi todo o sotaque.

– Eu gosto do jeito que você fala. – a confissão deixou Shunrei vermelha – Sabe, no orfanato me contaram que provavelmente os meus pais eram chineses.

– Verdade?

– Foi o que disseram. – ficaram mais alguns instantes em silêncio. Dessa vez foi Shiryu quem retomou a conversa – Shunrei...

– Sim?

– É... Bem, eu queria saber se tem alguém na sua vida.

– Não. Não há ninguém na minha vida.

– Eu acho que você já deve ter percebido que eu estou interessado em você e ... – ela o interrompeu.

– Shiryu, eu tive no passado um relacionamento que terminou de uma forma não muito boa, e eu desde então tenho um certo... receio de me envolver novamente.

– Eu entendo. – Ele olhou para o lago e voltou olhar para ela. – Mas eu queria que você pelo menos soubesse que eu a respeito muito. E se você quiser um amigo eu estou aqui, e se você quiser tentar um relacionamento, bem... eu também estou aqui. – sorriu. Ela sorriu também.

_O que ela estava fazendo? Não passara a semana inteira sonhando em ouvir aquelas palavras! Não deixaria uma chance dessa passar assim! _Respirou fundo novamente. Era o momento de arriscar.

– Eu acho que ... não custa nada tentar! – sorriu.

– Prometo que farei o possível para que você não se arrependa. – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela.

Ele a beijou na testa.

– Shiryu, você não se importa, é que eu tenho que ir para a minha casa? Eu tenho alguns afazeres... – era mentira, mas não queria ficar mais tempo ali olhando para aqueles olhos. Precisava ir para a sua casa e refletir sobre tudo o que ocorrera naquela tarde.

– Lógico que não me importo. Eu posso levá-la. Meu carro está estacionado logo ali.

– Eu agradeço.

Shiryu percebeu que o fato de ela ter aceitado o relacionamento ainda a dividia. Shunrei era com certeza uma mulher com muitos mistérios, e ele queria desvendá-los, mas esperaria o tempo que ela quisesse. E queria estaria disponível para ajudá-la quando ela precisasse. Conversaram apenas sobre assuntos impessoais no caminho até a casa de Shunrei. Shiryu disse onde morava e disse que quando ela precisasse poderia ligar para ele. Desceu do carro e acompanhou-a até a porta da casa.

– Shunrei, – ele achou melhor esclarecer algumas coisas – eu queria que você soubesse que pode contar comigo, e se você tiver algum receio você pode, ou melhor, deve falar para mim. E também se eu fizer algo que te aborreça. – Percebeu que Shunrei sorria. ­– O que foi?

– O seu jeito. Não se preocupe Shiryu, eu confio em você. – Ela ainda sorria.

– Bom saber...

Os dois foram se aproximando e Shiryu encostou seus lábios nos dela. Ele não queria que ela pensasse que queria se aproveitar dela, mas quando iria pôr fim ao beijo sentiu a delicada mão de Shunrei no seu pescoço, trouxe-a para mais perto e aprofundou o beijo.

Depois de muito imaginar, era muito bom sentir o gosto dos lábios de Shunrei. E como era de se esperar, o beijo dela era tão maravilhoso quanto ela. Quando o beijo acabou Shiryu ficou contente em perceber nos olhos de Shunrei que ela gostara tanto do beijo quanto ele.

Ainda estavam abraçados quando ela disse:

– Eu tenho que entrar.

– Certo. – beijou-a na testa – Tchau.

– Tchau.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Fotografias

**AS MARCAS DE UM ANJO**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo IV – Fotografias**

Shiryu, depois de deixar Shunrei em casa, foi até o centro da cidade. No dia seguinte iria almoçar na casa de Seiya. Fazia tempo que não via seu afilhado, por esse motivo resolveu comprar uma bola de futebol para o garoto. Filippo amava esportes e sonhava em ser jogador de futebol. No caminho até o shopping, seus pensamentos como já se tornara comum nos últimos dias, convergiram para a figura de uma bela enfermeira chinesa. _Por ela mexe tanto comigo? Será que isso que as pessoas chamam de amor? Não! É claro que não! Não posso amar uma pessoa da qual sei tão pouco, ou posso_? _O fato de amar ou não Shunrei não tem tanta importância no momento. O importante é fazê-la confiar em mim._ _Se bem que essa não parece uma tarefa muito fácil, levando em conta a aparente aversão que ela tem por relacionamentos._ Sorriu. _Ou melhor, que Shunrei tinha por relacionamentos. _O sorriso do policial ficou mais largo. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Shunrei era sua namorada. Podia sentir o perfume dela no carro. E... gostava disso!

Desceu do carro. Antes de chegar à loja de artigos esportivos, passou em frente a uma loja de chocolates e não resistiu a tentação de comprar uma caixa de bombons para Shunrei. Aproveitou e comprou uma para o seu afilhado também. _E se ela não gostasse de chocolate?_ Afastou o pensamento pessimista da cabeça. E foi comprar o presente que daria para Filippo.

* * *

Shunrei estava sentada na cama, com as mãos na cabeça e com esta abaixada. _Deixe de ser medrosa Shunrei, dessa vez você não vai sofrer! _Dizia para si mesma enquanto enxugava uma lágrima, que assim como muitas outras, teimava em molhar o seu rosto. _Não podia ser errado, pois tudo parecia tão certo... o sorriso,... o abraço, ... o beijo. Ah, o beijo! Eu já fui beijada muitas vezes antes, mas então porque o beijo que troquei com Shiryu parecia ser realmente um beijo? Por que, agora, todos os outros beijos pareciam insignificantes? Ah, não Shunrei! Você não pode se envolver tanto! Não, pelo menos, até ter a certeza de que é correspondida, e de que não vai se machucar novamente._

Secou as lágrimas e foi até a sala. Abriu a última gaveta do armário e encontrou o que queria. O seu álbum de fotos. Sentou-se no chão. As primeiras fotos mostravam uma Shunrei ainda bebê. Na página seguinte, estava uma das fotografias que ela mais gostava. A fotografia de seu pai e da sua mãe. Tinha uma cópia dessa foto em um porta-retrato na estante. Era como se os dois cuidassem dela. Sempre que olhava mais atentamente para a sua mãe, dava razão às palavras do seu avô. "Você, no que diz respeito à aparência é uma cópia fiel da sua mãe". _Mas será que sou tão bondosa e inteligente quanto a minha mãe era? _Seu avô não teve muito tempo de analisar essas qualidades na neta. _Meu avô..._ Não havia um dia sequer que não se lembrasse dele. Mesmo tendo perdido seus pais com dois anos, e seu avô com vinte, sentia mais falta do sábio Dohko. _O que o sábio vovô diria se eu pudesse perguntar a ele sobre o Shiryu?_

Terminou de ver as fotos e resolveu ler um livro. Fora mentira o que dissera para Shiryu, na realidade ela não tinha afazer algum. Escolheu um livro de enfermagem, tinha uma boa quantidade de romances, mas não queria nada que lembrasse o seu... namorado. Era estranho pensar nele como seu namorado. _É Shunrei... o paciente narcisista hoje é o seu namorado._ Novamente voltara a pensar em Shiryu. Concentrou-se totalmente no livro, e para seu alívio conseguira ficar algumas horas sem pensar no policial.

Shunrei acordou por volta das nove e meia da manhã. Não costumava acordar tão tarde, se bem que tinha um desculpa para tal comportamento. Tivera um sonho muito bom com... Shiryu. E ela decidiu que deixaria de ter receios com relação ao namoro com o policial. Se, por acaso, viesse a se machucar novamente, tornaria a levantar e seguiria a sua vida. Sua família não se orgulharia de uma filha medrosa e insegura. Tomara essa decisão durante o desjejum.

Depois do banho, vestiu o seu traje chinês preferido. Era na cor vinho e tinha detalhes florais. Não costumava usá-lo para sair, pois não gostava de chamar atenção das pessoas para o fato de ser estrangeira. Em casa, porém, ela só usava os seus trajes chineses. Dessa forma sentia-se um pouco mais perto da China.

A campainha tocou.

Era Shiryu... mais bonito do que nunca e ainda por cima com uma caixa de bombom nas mãos. Ou seja, não podia haver uma cena mais tentadora. Ficara admirando Shiryu e esquecera de cumprimentá-lo.

– Bom dia, Shiryu. – disse com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

– Bom dia, Shunrei – ele cumprimentou-a também sorrindo.

– Entre.

Shiryu não estava gostando daquele tratamento formal. Afinal eles eram namorados! Era verdade que o namoro começara no dia anterior... Só que depois do beijo do dia anterior ele não se conformaria com um tratamento de amigo. Depois que Shunrei fechou a porta ele a beijou. E ficou imensamente feliz ao perceber que logo foi correspondido. Estreitou o abraço, porém segundos depoia pôs fim ao beijo, já que no que se referia a Shunrei, não confiava plenamente no seu autocontrole...

– Agora sim, um ótimo dia, Shunrei. – sorriu.

Ela também sorriu antes de dizer.

– Certo, eu devia ter feito isso antes de te desejar um "bom dia", não é mesmo! – ela perguntou referindo-se ao beijo.

– Eu teria adorado.

– Eu também. – confessou – É que nós começamos a namorar ontem, é tudo muito novo...

– Eu te entendo. – mudou de assunto – Você gosta de chocolate? – perguntou mostrando a caixa de bombons.

– Adoro! – ela respondeu sinceramente.

Enquanto admirava os bombons Shunrei notou que Shiryu parara de falar. Olhou para ele, e percebeu que ele olhava para a sua roupa.

– O que foi? – perguntou um pouco confusa, só então se deu conta que usava uma veste chinesa.

– Nada...

– Nada?

Ele ficou um pouco vermelho e declarou:

– É que você fica mais bonita ainda vestida assim.

Ela corou mais do que ele.

– Fique a vontade, eu vou levar os bombons para a cozinha. Ah... – deu um leve beijo nele ­– muito obrigada. ­– disse, mostrando a caixa de bombons.

Shiryu sorriu.

Na estante dela estavam apenas dois porta-retratos. O primeiro tinha uma fotografia de um casal, o local onde eles estavam era montanhoso, e logo Shiryu deduziu se tratar dos Cinco Picos Antigos, em Rozan, na China. A mulher era extremamente parecida com Shunrei.

– São meus pais. – Shunrei que já estava novamente na sala, informou – Nessa foto eles estavam em Rozan, eu fui criada lá.

– Quantos anos você tinha quando eles se foram?

– Dois... Eu não me lembro deles. Você se lembra dos seus?

– Não... Segundo os registros eu tinha menos de um ano, quando fui para o orfanato. Não me recordo de nada.

– Mas como eles sabem que seus pais eram chineses?

– Eles não sabem ao certo, apenas deduzem, já que eu murmurava algumas poucas palavras em mandarim. E naquela época houve uma forte imigração chinesa aqui no Japão.

Shunrei resolveu mudar de assunto, pois o tema "família" era triste para os dois.

– Este é o meu avô. ­– disse apontando para a outra foto ­– Dohko.

Shiryu passou a observar melhor a outra foto. Uma garota, com cerca de quinze anos, estava abraçada com um senhor, que mesmo com um ar sério, parecia estar alegre.

– Esta – ele apontou para a adolescente da foto – eu devo supor que seja você? – ele brincou.

– Como você descobriu? ­– ela disse, fingindo surpresa.

– Pelo sorriso. – ele disse antes de beijá-la.

– Quer almoçar aqui? – ela convidou.

– Eu adoraria, mas na realidade eu vim convidá-la para um almoço. ­– sentaram no sofá.

– Sério! Aonde?

– Você lembra do outro policial que estava comigo naquele dia?

– Sim, lembro.

– Então, o nome dele é Seiya, e ele é o meu melhor amigo. Eu sou padrinho do filho dele. Alguns domingos eu almoço na casa dele e quero apresentar você para eles.

– Ah, Shiryu! Não é uma coisa muito íntima? Esse seu amigo nem me conhece!

– Tenha certeza, de que o Seiya de tanto me ouvir falar sobre você, já te conhece muito bem.

Ela não pôde deixar de se sentir feliz. _Ele também pensava nela!_

– Tudo bem. Quantos anos têm o filho dele?

– Seis. O Filippo é um garoto maravilhoso.

– Eu adoro crianças. – ela declarou.

– Está vendo, mais um razão para você ir.

– Tudo bem, eu vou. Eu vou trocar de roupa.

Shiryu, ao se encontrar sozinho prestou mais atenção no cômodo. Era claro e muito organizado, além de claro, muito limpo. Shunrei devia gostar muito de ler, pois ali se encontravam muitos livros. Ao menos, já podia deduzir outra característica de Shunrei, ela gostava de ler.

* * *

No carro, Shunrei decidiu que era bom chegar na casa do amigo de Seiya sabendo algo sobre a família. 

– Qual é o nome da esposa do Seiya? – perguntou.

– Desculpe-me, Shunrei. Eu estava me esquecendo de contar... A mãe do Filippo morreu quando ele tinha dois anos e meio.

– Coitadinho... Como ela morreu?

– A Shina era policial. Na realidade ela foi a melhor policial que Tóquio já viu. Quando o Filippo tinha dois anos, ela decidiu que já era hora de voltar a trabalhar. E seis meses depois ela faleceu em um resgate que não deu certo.

Shunrei percebeu que falar morte da policial deixou Shiryu triste.

– Vocês eram amigos?

– Sim, éramos grandes amigos. Todos eram amigos dela. Mas ela era minha companheira, então eu senti muito. Era maravilhoso trabalhar com ela. Ela tinha um senso de justiça que pouco policiais têm. Esse mesmo senso eu volto a ver no Filippo.

– Foi bom você ter me contado, pois eu jamais imaginaria que o Seiya fosse viúvo.

– Na realidade não é...

– Como! – agora ela estava confusa.

– Eles não eram casados.

– Não! Por quê?

– A Shina dizia que não acreditava no casamento.

– Entendo...

* * *

A casa de Seiya não era muito distante da casa de Shunrei, assim em poucos minutos chegaram. Era uma casa grande e muito bonita. Shiryu abriu a porta do carro para Shunrei e foi pegar a bola de futebol que daria ao afilhado. Entregou a caixa de bombons para Shunrei. Seria interessante que Shunrei desse o chocolate para o Filippo, já que o menino adorava doces. Se bem que Shiryu podia apostar como Shunrei encantaria seu afilhado em um piscar de olhos. 

Mal Shiryu acabou de tocar a campainha, a porta foi aberta e um garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos iguais ao de Seiya que se jogou nos braços de Shiryu.

– Tio Shiryu!

– Daí, garotão? Trouxe um presente pra você – o menino já estava novamente no chão e abria a caixa na qual estava a bola.

Os olhos dele brilharam quando viu a bola de futebol novinha. Ergueu a cabeça e agradeceu-o.

Então, seus olhos pousaram em Shunrei. Só agora se dava conta que o padrinho não havia chegado sozinho.

– Oi. – cumprimentou timidamente.

– Oi, Filippo. Tudo bom? – ele fez que "sim" com a cabeça. – Esses chocolates são para você.

– Nossa. Obrigado, eu adoro chocolates!

Shiryu achou melhor fazer uma apresentação correta.

– Filippo, essa é Shunrei, minha namorada.

O menino colocou a mão na testa, em um gesto quase teatral, mas que demonstrava que ele tinha esquecido de algo muito importante.

– Eu tinha me esquecido! Papai me disse que a namorada de você viria também.

Nesse momento Seiya aparece na sala.

– Filippo, você ainda não os convidou para entrar? ­– o menino abriu mais a porta e deu passagem para o casal.

Seiya cumprimentou Shiryu com um abraço e Shunrei com um aperto de mão.

– Seja bem-vinda, Shunrei. – ela agradeceu, e Seiya informou – Ainda falta um pouco para que o almoço fique pronto, enquanto isso. Fiquem à vontade.

– Não precisa de ajuda? – Shunrei ofereceu.

– Não, obrigado. E não se preocupe também, eu cozinho um pouco melhor do que o Shiryu. – debochou, antes de ir para a cozinha.

– Você cozinha mal? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

– Claro que não! Eu apenas não cozinho. – os dois riram – A minha geladeira é repleta de comida comprada pronta. Mas o Seiya cozinha bem, é normal eu vir almoçar aqui nos domingos. Então o que achou do Filippo?

– Ele parece ser encantador e muito inteligente também.

– Sim, ele é. Veja algumas fotos dele mais novo. – disse enquanto se dirigia com ela até um balcão que estava cheio de porta-retratos.

Uma fotografia em especial chamou atenção de Shunrei, na foto Filippo aparentava estar com menos de três anos e estava junto com uma mulher lindíssima, que Shunrei reconheceu-a como mãe do menino. A criança tinha olhos idênticos ao dela. Ambos sorriam e pareciam muito felizes.

– Essa é a Shina. Essa fotografia foi tirada dias antes de ela morrer. – Shiryu explicou.

– Ela era linda.

– Sim, era muito bonita. Nós brincávamos com ela, dizendo que os bandidos apenas a respeitavam porque ela era bonita. – sorriu – Ela fica muito brava com a gente quando dizíamos isso.

Shunrei ponderou se Shiryu não sentira algo mais do que amizade pela mãe de Filippo. Lembrou-se do que ele disse no carro, minutos antes: _"... ela era minha companheira, então eu senti muito... Era maravilhoso trabalhar com ela."_ E julgando pela beleza da policial, provavelmente era muito fácil alguém se apaixonar por ela, e seria ainda mais fácil se tivesse um contato diário... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

Filippo volta para a sala e pergunta para Shiryu:

– Tio Shiryu, vamos jogar bola?

– Vamos, vamos sim.

– Você quer jogar também, Tia Shunrei?

Shunrei gostou de ser chamada de "tia". Mas respondeu calmamente.

– Desculpe-me querido, eu não sei jogar futebol. Mas podemos fazer o seguinte: enquanto você e Shiryu jogam bola, eu ajudarei seu pai na cozinha. – o garoto concordou com um gesto. Shiryu deu um beijo no rosto dela antes e indicou o caminho até a cozinha antes de ir para o quintal brincar com o afilhado.

No caminho até a cozinha Shunrei se deu conta de que sentira ciúmes de Shiryu. _"Só eu mesmo! Começo a namorar em um dia e no seguinte já estou ciúmes, e ainda por cima com ciúmes de uma mulher que já morreu!" _

A cozinha era grande. Pelo que pôde perceber o que Shiryu disse era verdade: Seiya cozinhava bem.

– Licença. – pediu antes de entrar no cômodo. – Posso te ajudar? Shiryu e Filippo estão jogando bola.

Seiya olhou pela janela e viu o amigo e o filho jogando bola.

– Até que Filippo demorou a convidar Shiryu para jogar futebol. Ele quer ser jogador quando crescer.

– Sério? – Da janela ela pôde ver o garoto driblar o padrinho. – Pelo jeito ele joga bem.

– Sim, ele joga bem. – sorriu – E não é porque ele é meu filho.

Ela também sorriu.

– Shunrei... Eu sei que você e o Shiryu se conhecem há pouco tempo, mas eu o conheço há muito e estou percebendo que o que ele está sentindo por você é diferente. Dê uma chance para ele. Estou quase certo de que ele pode te fazer feliz, se você quiser.

Shunrei sentiu que Seiya falava o que ele acreditava ser verdade. Olhou novamente para Filippo e Shiryu brincando. Ambos se divertiam. No fundo, ela queria acreditar nas palavras que acabara de ouvir, mas achava que era cedo demais. Voltou-se para Seiya mas não sabia o que falar.

– Agora, se você quer me ajudar...

Seiya informou no que ela podia ajudá-lo e em pouco tempo já trabalham em harmonia. Dessa forma o almoço saiu mais rápido do que Seiya planejara.

– O almoço está pronto, meninos. – Shunrei chamou da porta que dava acesso ao quintal.

Seiya disse da cozinha:

– Filippo, lavar as mãos...

O menino foi fazer o que o pai ordenara.

– _Meninos? _– Shiryu indagava referindo-se a forma como ela havia o chamado.

– Você estava brincando como um. – ela explicou sorrindo. – Era bom você seguir o exemplo do seu afilhado e ir lavar as mãos também, o almoço já está na mesa.

– Faço o que você mandar. – disse erguendo as mãos em um gesto de rendição, e depois a beijou levemente.

Alguns minutos depois, durante a refeição, Filippo perguntou:

– Tia Shunrei, você quer ser a minha madrinha?

Os dois homens presentes riram.

– Você não tem madrinha, Filippo? ­– Pelo que Shunrei sabia, não era comum ter apenas padrinho.

Seiya iria explicar mas o próprio Filippo foi mais rápido.

– Não. – disse completando a sua negação com um gesto com a cabeça. – No dia do meu batizado quem seria a minha madrinha faltou, então eu só tenho padrinho.

Seiya esclareceu.

– Sim é verdade, Shunrei. Porém, Filippo, a amiga da sua mãe que seria a sua madrinha não faltou. Apenas chegou atrasada.

– Dá na mesma! Eu não tenho madrinha.

– Bom, esse é um problema resolvido. – Shunrei falou.

– Quer dizer que você aceita ser minha madrinha? – perguntou o garoto visivelmente alegre.

– Claro que aceito!

– Eu vou pegar a minha câmera fotográfica para tirar uma foto da minha madrinha. – disse antes de sair correndo até o seu quarto.

Shiryu explicou:

– Essa é uma outra paixão do Filippo. Fotos.

Em pouco instantes inúmeras fotos já haviam sido tiradas. E o garoto continuava a fotografar.

– Seria bom eu ter um foto dos meus padrinhos juntos, né pai?

– Claro. – Seiya concordou.

O garoto preparou-se para tirar a foto. Shiryu passou o braço pelo ombro de Shunrei. Ela também se aproximou mais do namorado.

– Ei! – ambos foram advertidos pelo afilhado – Sorriam! Eu quero uma foto de vocês sorrindo.

Todos riram com a ordem do menino, e ele aproveitou o momento para fotografá-los.

* * *

O resto da tarde foi muito divertido também. E ao entardecer Shiryu deixava a namorada em casa. 

– Então, gostou do almoço!

– Claro! Eu adorei! – ela respondeu sinceramente – Quando saí de casa, não imaginava que voltaria sendo madrinha de um garoto adorável como o Filippo. – sorriu.

– Ele se encantou com você também. Ele normalmente é mais reservado com pessoas que ele não conhece muito bem, mas você o conquistou rapidinho. Aliás, quem você não conquista, Shunrei?

Ela ficou um pouco vermelha e perguntou:

– Por acaso, eu já conquistei você?

– Ainda não percebeu? Na verdade você já me conquistou há algum tempo... – Beijou-a.

Mais tarde, depois que já haviam se despedido, Shunrei percebeu que se sentia muito feliz e sabia que estava assim graças ao _seu_ policial. Sem saber, naquela tarde ele havia desmanchado um pouco da barreira que Shunrei erguera ao redor de si mesma anos antes.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: **_Desculpem-me! Eu sei que demorei muito para colocar esse capítulo no ar... Esqueci de perguntar: Vocês ainda lembram dessa fic?_

_Mas eu não demorei a postar por preguiça, não! É que as minhas aulas já voltaram e a minha vida voltou a ser a correria de sempre..._

_E então: O que acharam desse capítulo? Tá, eu sei que não teve nada de "revelador", mas achei que seria interessante descrever esses primeiros momentos do namoro dos dois... _

_Vocês gostando ou não eu quero reviews! Por favor... Nina Neviani e seu discurso de sempre: **eu preciso saber do que vocês estão gostando ou não para poder deixar essa fic da melhor maneira possível... **_

_Ah, uma última coisa: Eu sei que essa fic não retrata corretamente os costumes nipônicos, por isso, desculpem-me novamente._

_Um Beijão! Desde já agradeço pelos reviews!_

_Até (eu espero) logo!_

**_Nina Neviani_**


	5. A Primeira Noite

**AS MARCAS DE UM ANJO**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo V – A Primeira Noite**

O hospital estava pouco movimentado, especialmente na ala da pediatria. Fazia algum tempo que o trabalho de Shunrei não ficava tão tranqüilo. Era quarta-feira e passavam das sete horas da noite. A enfermeira segurava a mão de uma criança que acabara de dormir, a garotinha chegara com uma febre que segundo os pais, se negava a baixar, mas agora já se encontrava bem. Lembrou-se de uma outra criança, uma criança que em pouquíssimo conquistara o seu coração, assim como o padrinho dela...

No domingo, Filippo e Seiya foram almoçar na casa de Shiryu. O almoço foi feito pelos namorados. Bem, é verdade que Shiryu apenas auxiliou Shunrei, Seiya estava certo quando debochou dos dotes culinários do amigo. Naquele mesmo dia, Shunrei notou que os dois policiais estavam preocupados com algo. Filippo, por sua vez, estava mais alegre do que nunca. O garoto presenteou a sua madrinha com a foto que ele tirara dela junto com Shiryu, o padrinho do garoto também ganhou uma cópia da foto, e o próprio Filippo dissera que havia guardado uma cópia com ele.

A porta foi aberta.

– Shunrei, eu acho que estão precisando de você, pois pediram para você ir até a recepção. – informou a outra enfermeira da pediatria.

– Obrigada.

Fez um carinho na mão da criança, e dirigiu-se até a recepção. Porém, a recepcionista antecipou-se, e disse:

– Shunrei, estão precisando de você no centro cirúrgico.

– O que houve? – a enfermeira quis saber.

– Parece que houve um tiroteio, e um policial foi baleado.

– Um policial? ­– sentiu o sangue fugir do seu rosto, e não esperou pela confirmação da colega e andou o mais rápido que pôde para onde fora requisitada.

O caminho nunca lhe pareceu tão longo. Rezava para que quem estivesse sendo operado naquele momento não fosse Shiryu. Mas então, lembrou-se de como, no domingo, Shiryu e Seiya estavam preocupados sem um aparente motivo. "_Droga! Não é justo! Por que eu tenho que perder todos aqueles que amo!" _reclamou mentalmente, então se deu contado que havia descoberto._ "Eu amo Shiryu?_".

Nunca havia se sentido tão aliviada como quando viu Shiryu em pé do lado de fora da sala de cirurgia. Correu até ele.

* * *

Shiryu estava preocupado, pois um colega de profissão logo estaria sendo operado. O médico de plantão procurou tranqüilizá-lo, dizendo que era a especialidade dele cirurgias delicadas como aquela, e que ele ainda pediria para chamar a enfermeira que tinha movimentos leves e precisos para ajudá-lo. 

Tudo acontecera tão rápido. O chamado avisando que estava ocorrendo um assalto a um banco. Na realidade, eles já estavam esperando por algo desse tipo, já que fazia algum tempo que os criminosos do Reduto não agiam. Depois, o tiro que atingira Shun. E pensar que minutos antes de chegarem ao local do assalto ele e o colega haviam mudado de tática e de posição, então, provavelmente, aquele tiro naquele momento era para estar nele e não em Shun. Acalmava-o um pouco saber que o tiro fora no braço e que o amigo não corria risco de vida, mas pelo pouco que aprendera nos anos de profissão, o tiro atingira uma região muito sensível do braço esquerdo e talvez os movimentos daquela região ficassem comprometidos.

Escutou passos. E a pessoa que ele mais queria ver naquele momento, agora o estava abraçando.

– Shiryu, eu tive tanto medo que tivesse acontecido com você! – ela dizia visivelmente aliviada.

– Eu estou bem, querida. Quem foi ferido foi um amigo meu, o Shun. Espere um pouco, você foi a enfermeira que mandaram chamar?

– Sim, eu tenho que entrar, e prometo que ajudarei no que for possível. Vá para a sala de espera, não é bom que você fique aqui.

Ele concorda com um gesto, e ela entrou na sala de cirurgia.

* * *

Quando Shiryu já se encontrava na sala de espera, teve dois pensamentos. O primeiro é que se sentia mais tranqüilo por saber que Shunrei estava lá ajudando na cirurgia. E o segundo é que se estava orgulhoso por descobrir que o trabalho da namorada era reconhecido no hospital. _"A enfermeira que tinha movimentos leves e precisos"_ Shunrei... notou como ela havia se preocupado com ele. Ficou contente. Quem sabe conquistaria o coração dela, e um dia, talvez, ela chegaria a amá-lo como ele a amava. 

Seu telefone tocou. A sala de espera não estava muito cheia, mas mesmo assim olhares reprovadores o recriminaram. Havia esquecido que estava em um hospital e não havia desligado a campainha do telefone. Era Seiya, que queria notícias sobre Shun. Conversaram por algum tempo, Seiya lhe passou as informações que tinham até o momento. Após desligarem, Shiryu ficou analisando mentalmente com os dados que tinham, até Shunrei entrar na sala de espera.

– E então? – ele perguntou ansioso.

– Nós fizemos o melhor que pudemos, mas não podemos garantir nada ainda. Não vou mentir para você, existe a possibilidade dele não recuperar todos os movimentos do braço. Se você quiser ir falar com ele pode ir. O médico deve estar lá ainda. Eu tenho que voltar para o meu setor.

Shiryu estava grato por todos esclarecimentos, porém não gostava do modo com que ela falava, era profissional demais... Porém, em outro momento resolveria esse assunto.

– Certo, eu vou lá. Obrigado, querida. – disse e logo após beijou-a levemente.

* * *

Na sexta-feira Shunrei chegou um pouco mais cedo do trabalho. Colocou sua bolsa no sofá e seus olhos, como de costume, pousaram na estante. Atualmente havia mais um retrato, este presente do seu afilhado. Nele estavam ela e Shiryu. Ambos estavam visivelmente felizes. Ela admitiu que ele a fazia feliz. E ainda tinha o seu jeito, o seu sorriso, era impossível não amar Shiryu. Se naquele dia que ela cuidou do ferimento dele, dissessem a ela que ela amaria aquele homem estonteante que parecia ser narcisista, ela, sem dúvida alguma, teria gargalhado. Mas era a verdade, e ele iria jantar com ela naquela noite, estava com muita saudade dele, pois não se viam desde quarta-feira no hospital. Era incrível como em pouco tempo Shiryu tornara-se importante na sua vida. Foi para a cozinha terminar de preparar o jantar.

* * *

Shiryu estava indo para a casa da namorada. O rádio do carro estava tocando uma música agitada, melhor assim, já que não corria o risco de dormir no volante. Fazia dois dias que não dormia direito. Aliás, não apenas ele, e sim todos os policiais de Tóquio que estavam trabalhando no caso do assalto ao banco realizado pelos criminosos do Reduto. 

Lembrou-se de Shunrei no hospital. Ela era intrigante, em um minuto ela se mostrava preocupada e apaixonada, no outro estava distante e profissional. Ele pensara que seria mais fácil conhecer os medos dela, mas ela não fazia nenhuma menção ao passado e ele prometera a si mesmo que não forçaria Shunrei a nada, pois a amava e não queria perdê-la. Era engraçado, não fazia um mês, ele estava com um ferimento no braço e irritado por causa da demora da enfermeira e então Shunrei entrara na sua vida e a estava mudando por completo, e para melhor. Antes Shiryu olhava para Filippo e via seu afilhado, uma criança adorável. Agora, olhava para o menino e começava a imaginar como seriam os seus filhos se Shunrei fosse a mãe.

Chagava na casa de Shunrei. Tocou a campainha. Seus olhos estavam pesados, mas mesmo assim notaram como ela estava linda. E ele tinha noção, de como parecia cansado.

– Boa noite, Shunrei. – disse beijando-a. Não se cansava de fazê-lo, na verdade achava que a cada dia amava mais Shunrei. Porém, achava também que era cedo para revelar tal sentimento.

– Boa noite, Shiryu. – Ela o observou com mais atenção – Está cansado?

Ele sorriu antes de responder.

– É tão evidente assim?

Ela também sorriu e colocou a delicada mão no rosto dele em gesto de compaixão. Ele explicou:

– Esses dias têm sido complicados.

– Por que então não conversamos enquanto jantamos? – levando-o para a cozinha, perguntou – Quando foi a última vez que dormiu direito?

– Não se preocupe, querida, amanhã eu não trabalho. – ele explicou.

Ela serviu o jantar. Assim que provou a refeição preparada pela namorada, Shiryu a elogiou. Ela agradeceu e perguntou:

– Shiryu, no domingo eu notei que você e o Seiya pareciam preocupados com alguma coisa. O que os preocupava era esse assalto?

O policial concordou com a cabeça depois dos segundos de espanto. Não imaginava que a namorada fosse tão perceptiva!

– Nós suspeitávamos que os criminosos do Reduto fossem atacar por esses dias, já que fazia algum tempo que eles não agiam.

– Certo. E o que é "Reduto"?

– "Reduto do Crime" é um bairro que onde está a maior concentração de criminosos da cidade. Na verdade todos os que moram lá são criminosos. Os grandes assaltos que ocorrem em Tóquio são realizados por eles. Infelizmente, temos pouca informação sobre eles. Sabemos apenas que são muito organizados e que são comandados por uma mulher que eles chamam de "deusa". – percebeu que falava demais – Desculpe-me querida, eu não quero te aborrecer com os meus assuntos. E muito menos preocupá-la. – disse enquanto fazia um carinho na mão dela.

– Primeiro, você não me aborrece e depois eu não me preocupo, pois sei que tenho o melhor policial de Tóquio para me proteger. – levantou-se e depositou um beijo na testa do namorado. – Por que não vai até a sala enquanto eu limpo a cozinha?

– Não quer que eu te ajude? Eu posso não saber cozinhar, mas posso ajudar a limpar. – ele brincou.

Ela viu os olhos cansados e disse.

– Não precisa, querido. Logo eu estarei fazendo companhia a você.

Ele concordou, estava cansado demais para insistir.

* * *

Assim que terminou de limpar o que usara no jantar, Shunrei foi para a sala de estar e lá viu uma das cenas mais ternas que já vira em toda a sua vida: Shiryu cochilando sentado no sofá. _"Ele deve estar exausto". _Não demorou muito para perceber que Shiryu não teria condições de voltar para a casa dele dirigindo. Aproximou-se. 

– Shiryu... – disse baixinho. – Shiryu.

Ele despertou.

– Acho que eu cochilei. – passou as mãos pelo rosto. – É melhor eu ir para casa.

– Querido, você não tem condições de dirigir até a sua casa. E eu não sei dirigir, se não o levava, sendo assim, você vai ter que dormir aqui.

Shiryu pensou em recusar, mas tinha consciência do seu estado. Seria um perigo dirigir naquelas condições.

– Você tem razão. Você pode me trazer um travesseiro?

Ela o olhou confusa.

– Você não vai dormir aqui. – disse olhando para a sala – Você vai dormir na cama. Eu seria extremamente insensível se permitisse que você cansado desse jeito dormisse no sofá!

– Shunrei, eu acho melhor dormir aqui. Sinceramente, eu não me importo.

Ela sorriu.

– Bobinho. – disse estendendo a mão para ele – Venha, vamos para o quarto.

A cama já estava arrumada. Shiryu deitou. Enquanto Shunrei ia em direção ao toalete, perguntou rindo:

– De qual lado você dorme?

– Qualquer um. E por que você está rindo? – ela perguntou com a escova de dentes na mão.

– Shunrei, por favor, não me leve a mal. Mas, desde que eu te conheci eu imagino como seria te levar para a cama, e essa forma nunca me passou pela cabeça.

Ela ficou vermelha e voltou a escovar os dentes. Ficara vermelha porque também imaginara como seria a primeira noite dos dois.

Vestiu sua camisola. Não era antiquada, como também não era atraente. Melhor assim, não se achava uma mulher com atributos que deveriam ser mostrados. Certificou-se de que a camisola não mostrava a sua marca. Respirou fundo, não sabia até quando esconderia os seus medos de Shiryu.

O quarto estava escuro e silencioso. Provavelmente, Shiryu já estava dormindo. Deitou-se na cama. Era estranho deitar na sua cama e ela já estar quentinha. Não era estranho, era uma sensação, no mínimo... boa. Foi abraçada e escutou Shiryu dizer algo parecido com um "boa noite" e depois dormir. "_Pelo menos ele não ronca!_" Pensou sorrindo. Logo adormecia também.

_Continua ...

* * *

_

**N/A:** _Desculpem-me duplamente por esse capítulo. O primeiro motivo, e mais óbvio, foi a demora, mas como digo não é por mal..._

_O segundo motivo é que esse capítulo era pra ser mais longo, mas aconteceu que na correria que eu ando, pensei que tivesse gravado a outra parte do capítulo mas não o tinha feito. Prometo pra vocês que o próximo capítulo vai ser mais interessante e mais longo do que esse. Só não posso prometer datas._

_Daí, meninas? Decepcionei vocês quanto "A primeira noite" dos dois, eh! Ah, vocês pensaram também que o policial ferido fosse o Shiryu, né! Claro que eu não faria isso. Sou um pouco cruel, confesso, mas não tanto para ferir (gravemente) o meu cavaleiro, ou nas atuais circunstâncias, o meu policial preferido._

_Acho que é isso, desde já agradeço os reviews!_

_Beijões e até o próximo capítulo!_

**_Nina Neviani_**


	6. Eu te amo!

**AS MARCAS DE UM ANJO**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo VI – Eu te amo**! 

Shiryu acordou e sentiu a maravilhosa sensação de ter Shunrei nos braços. Observou-a dormir, tão calma, tão linda... "_Com o que você sonha, Shunrei?". _Olhou o relógio e viu que ainda faltavam algumas horas para amanhecer, e adormeceu admirando a sua amada.

Quando despertou, algumas horas mais tarde, pela segunda vez Shunrei não mais estava ao seu lado. Levantou-se e chamou pela namorada.

– Estou aqui na cozinha.

Ele foi ao toalete lavou o rosto e percebeu que Shunrei havia deixado uma escova dental separada para ele. "_É um bom sinal_", pensou.

* * *

Shunrei estava preparando o desjejum quando foi abraçada. Agora percebia como adorava os braços de Shiryu e como fora difícil, momentos antes, na cama, deixá-los. 

– Bom dia. – disse ele antes de beijar a bochecha da namorada.

– Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

– Maravilhosamente. Vai ver foi por causa da companhia. – ele brincou e ela riu. – Humm... o cheiro está bom.

* * *

O shopping estava cheio. Shunrei convenceu Shiryu a saírem. Ela queria ver um filme no cinema e ele aceitava qualquer coisa desde que fosse para ficar do lado dela. Shiryu estava na fila comprando os ingressos para o filme enquanto Shunrei estava olhando uma vitrine que exibia lindos brinquedos que a faziam lembrar imediatamente Filippo. 

– Oi. – Shunrei escutou uma voz que tentava ser sensual, mas que estava longe de conseguir ser.

– Falou comigo? – Shunrei perguntou, achava estranhoo fato daquele desconhecido falar com ela.

– Com você mesma, _gatinha_. Não quer dar uma voltinha por aí? – Ele tentou acariciar o rosto de Shunrei, mas ela se esquivou. – O que é isso _gatinha_ vamos só conversar um pouquinho...

– Por que você não conversa então com o namorado dela? – a voz de Shiryu fez-se ouvir atrás do homem. Ele era policial e estava a acostumado a agir calmamente em situações complicadas, mas a vontade que tinha era de esmurrar aquele homem.

O homem virou-se e falou para Shiryu:

– Ah, então a _gatinha_ tem namorado, é? – Shiryu fulminou-o com o olhar e deu um passo a frente, o que intimidou o rapaz – Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez não a deixe solta por aí. – disse o desconhecido de modo displicente antes de se afastar.

– Está tudo bem com você, querida? – Shiryu perguntou preocupado com a namorada.

– Sim, sim. Ele não fez nada. – Ela respondeu e ganhou um beijo apaixonado.

Andaram um pouco mais no shopping, Shiryu tinha comprado os ingressos do cinema para a sessão que começaria uma hora mais tarde. Shiryu parecia estar pensando em algo muito importante quando declarou:

– Aquele homem tinha razão, Shunrei.

– O quê!

– Quem vê você assim pensa que está desimpedida. – ele explicou.

Shunrei não gostou nada daquela declaração. Já passara por um relacionamento possessivo e não suportaria passar por outro.

– É o que você queria? Uma coleira com o seu nome? – ela disse de forma veemente e logo se arrependeu. Aliás, se arrependia toda vez que imaginava que Shiryu a trataria como fora tratada no passado.

Shiryu fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e mesmo tendo estranhado a resposta ríspida da namorada, disse calmamente.

– Não. Eu havia pensado em algo mais... discreto. – e apontou para uma joalheria.

Shunrei olhou-o de modo confuso, mas mesmo assim acompanhou-o quando ele entrou na loja.

Uma vendedora muito bonita veio atendê-los. Com o seu melhor sorriso e sua voz mais aveludada perguntou para Shiryu:

– Em que posso ajudá-lo? – seus olhos não deixavam de fitar o policial.

– Eu gostaria de escolher um par de alianças. – disse olhando para Shunrei. A vendedora mudou de atitude, assumindo agora uma posição mais profissional.

Mostrou vários pares de aliança e Shunrei, que até então ficara surpresa demais para demonstrar qualquer reação, encantou-se com um par que também era do agrado de Shiryu.

Saíram da joalheria sem dizer nada e sentaram em um banco. Antes que Shiryu começasse a falar, Shunrei disse:

– Shiryu, eu acho que estamos sendo um pouco precipitados...

– Por quê? – E envolvendo o rosto dela com a palma das mãos, tomou coragem e disse – Eu te amo.

Shunrei pensou por um momento se estava louca e Shiryu pensou se não colocara tudo a perder, então tentou explicar:

– Querida, quero que você entenda que se você não ... – foi interrompido. Shunrei colocou o indicador na boca de Shiryu.

– Eu também te amo, se é isso que você quer saber. – viu a surpresa, para não dizer espanto, nos olhos do namorado.

– É verdade? Shunrei, por favor, eu não quero você diga o que não sente. Eu compreenderei e até prefiro que ... – foi novamente interrompido.

– Claro que é verdade. Eu não minto para você! – "_apenas omito alguns fatos que me machucam demais"_ – Mas até parece que você não gostou de ouvir o que acabei de dizer. – brincou.

Ele sorriu e disse:

– Não diga bobagens, querida. Essa foi a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter escutado, aliás é o que venho desejo escutar a algum tempo. – Abriu a caixinha de veludo e perguntou – Então, Shunrei aceita ser minha noiva? – O tom de brincadeira não escondia totalmente a emoção que o policial estava sentindo.

– Sim. – Shunrei também se emocionou quando Shiryu colocou a aliança na sua mão e depois beijou a aliança. Ela colocou a aliança nele e se beijaram delicadamente mas mesmo assim com paixão.

Quando o beijo acabou Shiryu disse:

– Droga. – Shunrei abriu os olhos, espantada, e ele logo tratou de explicar – Não, querida. É que eu tinha imaginado outra forma para esse momento. Algo mais formal como um jantar, sei lá...

Ela o olhou de forma carinhosa.

– Shiryu, anos atrás, eu aprendi que o sentimento é o que importa. Esse é um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida. – o seu sorriso se alargou – Quando que eu iria imaginar que o "paciente narcisista" seria o meu noivo?

– "Paciente narcisista" Eu? – ele perguntou sorrindo – Shunrei, você me acha narcisista?

– Claro que não, pelo contrário, você, como eu já devia ter imaginado devido a sua profissão, é uma das pessoas mais altruístas que já conheci. – Ele sorriu mais, orgulhoso da impressão que sua namorada tinha dele – Mas, imagine: Eu, acostumada a cuidar de crianças, me deparo com você, lindo desse jeito e se exibindo por causa dessa tatuagem!

Ele riu, embora achasse que não se exibia com o seu dragão.

– Veja só, eu, ao contrário, desde o começo me encantei por você. Eu te chamava de anjo.

– Por quê? – perguntou ela, surpresa com o que acabara de ouvir.

– A sua serenidade, a sua beleza, os seus gestos delicados.

Ela se emocionou novamente e resolveu interromper aquele momento tão mágico, pois se Shiryu continuasse maravilhoso daquela forma, revelaria todos os seus traumas, todos os seus medos.

Negou com a cabeça.

– Não foi nada disso, foi porque eu estava de branco. – ele riu. – Mas, quanto ao jantar porque não fazemos um e convidamos Filippo e o Seiya?

– Perfeito. – ele concordou.

* * *

Shunrei estava acabando de arrumar a mesa, quando Shiryu parou de ajudá-la para ir abrir a porta para Seiya e Filippo. Ao arrumar os pratos seus olhos passaram por sua mão direita encontraram a aliança. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido, mas ela não se arrependia. Cada dia tinha mais certeza de que Shiryu era um homem maravilhoso, e de como tivera sorte em conhecê-lo. Horas antes ele a surpreendera novamente. Depois de deixá-la em casa, saiu para comprar algumas coisas para o jantar e voltou com, além do previsto, um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas. Escutou as vozes dos convidados e foi até a porta. 

– Tia Shunrei! – Filippo deu um forte abraço na madrinha e entregou um porta-retrato que estava com uma fotografia dele mesmo. – Vocês avisaram muito tarde, foi a única coisa que eu pensei. – explicou.

– Eu adorei, Filippo! Vou colocá-los junto com os meus outros porta-retratos.

– Só porque agora você está "noiva" não fala mais comigo é! – perguntou Seiya, como sempre bem-humorado.

Ela sorriu e respondeu.

– Claro que não, Seiya. – abraçaram-se e Seiya entregou a sobremesa que ele e o filho tinham feito.

Meia hora mais tarde, todos já estavam sentados à mesa jantando e conversando. Quando Seiya e Shiryu comentaram que na quarta-feira trabalhariam de madrugada. Então, Shunrei perguntou:

– É normal vocês trabalharem nesse período?

Foi Seiya quem respondei.

– Depende, mas geralmente duas ou três vezes por mês.

– E o Filippo fica com quem?

– Com uma babá.

– Eu não gosto muito dela. – opinou o garoto.

– Por quê? – perguntou Shunrei.

– Ela me trata como um bebê.

Os dois homens riram, Shunrei conseguiu não rir, pois tinha experiência com crianças, e sabia que elas sempre se achavam mais velhas do que eram. E teve uma idéia.

– Ora, por que não você não fica comigo? – ela propôs.

Os olhos do menino brilharam. E Shiryu colaborou.

– Tem um quarto vazio na minha casa, podemos fazer dele seu quarto, Filippo.

– Mesmo vocês não me perguntando, eu concordo. – disse Seiya

Todos riram e continuaram a decidir outros detalhes.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**N/A: **_Olá! Como vocês estão? Ok, o capítulo demorou, mas saiu! Então, vamos comentá-lo:_

_Um capítulo que pode ser considerado "intermediário", que levei mais tempo do que queria para escrever. _

_Esse capítulo ficou curto, eu sei..._

_Naquela parte que o Shiryu acorda e tem a Shunrei nos braços, eu tinha escrito de uma outra forma, mas descobri que lembrava uma música que eu adoro chamada "Tu sei, tu sai" do meu cantor preferido, o italiano Nek. Então eu mudei um pouquinho, só não fiz a Shunrei acordar e dizer que sonhava com ele (como é na música) porque não ia se enquadrar na fic._

_O próximo capítulo (que eu, para variar, não sei quando sai) vai ser bem bacana e já posso adiantar que será bem importante também. Falando em capítulos, pelas minhas contas essa fic terá nove ou dez, portanto já estamos entrando na reta final e eu continuo precisando de reviews!_

_Acho que é só. Façam (por favor) "vista grossa" para os errinhos que por ventura surgirem, eu não tive tempo de corrigir._

_Beijão!_

_Quero agradecer as meninas que deixaram reviews até aqui:_

_**Daji-chan**, **Namárië**, **Juliane-chan**, **Layla Hamilton** (obrigada pelo apoio, é sempre bom poder contar com o seu apoio e opinião), **Eowin Symbelmine**, **Sakura Mars**,**Marin du Lion**, **Lili-chan** (obrigada pelo comentário na fic "Carta" também), **Palas Lis** (minha querida amiga que sempre me ajuda e está arrasando com a sua fic "Vida bandida"), **Daiana** (querida, obrigadérrima pelos reviews! Viu o ciúme do Shiryu o levou a tomar uma importante decisão! Valeu pela idéia, e eu aceito tudo: sugestão, críticas, etc! Um beijão!)_

**_Nina Neviani_**


	7. A marca de Shunrei

**AS MARCAS DE UM ANJO**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo VII – A marca de Shunrei**

Shunrei estava com seu afilhado na casa de Shiryu, mais especificamente no quarto que agora pertencia a Filippo. Ela e Shiryu tinham, sem dúvida, feito um bom trabalho. Em dois dias, um quarto praticamente vazio, no qual só havia uma cama, tinha se transformado em um aconchegante quarto para um menino de seis anos. As paredes eram azuis e nelas, por idéia de Shunrei, estavam coladas algumas fotos de famosos jogadores de futebol. Havia também uma escrivaninha com muitos papéis e lápis coloridos, além de alguns livros infantis.

Shunrei lembrava-se de como fora divertido arrumar o quarto. Passaram o domingo inteiro dedicados àquela tarefa. Às vezes, ela se surpreendia ao descobrir cada dia que passava o quanto Shiryu era especial. Durante a preparação do quarto Shunrei ficou imaginando como seria se fosse o quarto do filho deles que eles estivessem arrumando.

Ela sempre amara crianças, e há algum tempo vinha sonhando em ter a criança dela. Claro que para isso precisava de um pai. E se havia alguém, na sua concepção, que se adequava perfeitamente nos moldes de um excelente pai, este alguém era, por sorte, o seu noivo. _Por que, então, parece que algo não se encaixa? Por que, ainda, parte de mim não quer acreditar que eu mereço todo esse período de felicidade que estou vivendo?_

­– Tia Shunrei? – era a voz de Filippo, que por um momento deixava de lado o desenho que estava fazendo e olhava intrigado para ela.

– Sim?

– O tio Shiryu sabe todos os seus segredos?

Por um instante Shunrei julgou sentir o sangue parar nas veias. _Por que, dentre tantas perguntas, Filippo me fez logo essa? Será que ele ouviu alguma conversa entre Seiya e Shiryu? Era pouco provável._

– Tia?

– Por que a pergunta, Filippo?

– Porque você e o tio Shiryu estão noivos, e o papai disse que quando duas pessoas ficam noivas é porque se amam e, faz tempo, ele me disse também que quando a gente ama alguém a gente não esconde nada dessa pessoa. – ao final do seu discurso lógico ele voltou a olhar para a madrinha, que resolveu responder.

– O Shiryu sabe várias coisas sobre mim, mas mesmo nós estando noivos, nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, então ele não sabe _tudo_ sobre mim, porém o que ele me perguntar eu contarei. – Só depois que falou, Shunrei percebeu que era verdade. Caso Shiryu lhe indagasse, ela contaria tudo o que vinha omitindo.

O menino concordou, porém continuou com a cabeça baixa.

– Você ainda não me disse o motivo de ter feito essa pergunta, Filippo.

Filippo tentou dizer alguma coisa e não conseguiu.

Então, a Shunrei começou a entender.

– Tem algo que você quer contar ao seu pai e não sabe como?

Embora continuasse olhando fixamente para o desenho, ele confirmou silenciosamente. Shunrei levantou a cabeça dele delicadamente.

– Querido, entenda uma coisa: tanto seu pai, quanto eu e o Shiryu queremos o seu bem. Jamais vamos lhe recriminar por algo que você tenha feito, até porque todos nós erramos. Quando seu pai diz que, por você amá-lo, seria certo contar tudo para ele, é porque ele quer lhe ajudar no que você precisar.

Ele novamente concordou sem dizer uma palavra.

– Mas se acha que se sente melhor contando pra mim...

Ele fez que sim, e então disse quase em um sussurro:

– Eu... eu estou apaixonado. – ao terminar de dizer ele cobriu o rosto que ficara vermelho.

Shunrei com muito esforço reprimiu o riso. _Então, o problema era esse?_ Filippo estava "apaixonado" e não sabia como dizer ao pai?

– Filippo, não precisa ficar com vergonha! Todos nós nos apaixonamos. – o menino olhou-a com um brilho nos olhos que indicava que ele ainda não tinha se dado conta de tal fato. – Por quem você está apaixonado? – ela perguntou calmamente.

– Por uma menina da minha sala. – agora ele já se sentia mais à vontade.

– E ela também gosta de você?

– Eu acho que sim.

– Então, não há nenhum problema.

– Não? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

– Pelo que eu vejo, não.

– É que eu acho que a gente está namorando. – ele ficou vermelho novamente, porém desta vez não cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Shunrei fingiu pensar por alguns instantes e perguntou:

– E como é o namoro de vocês?

– Ah... – ele fez um gesto com as mãos que denunciava o seu desconforto por falar do assunto – A gente lancha junto no recreio, eu faço desenhos pra ela, e ela pra mim.

– Mais alguma coisa?

– Não... – ele respondeu inocentemente.

– Eu não vejo problema nenhum no seu namoro, Filippo.

– Não? – ele perguntou, agora visivelmente aliviado.

Ela fez que "não" com a cabeça e sorriu ao vê-lo suspirar aliviado. E ele deu por encerrado o assunto quando disse:

– Eu estou começando a ficar com sono, tia. Você lê uma história pra mim?

* * *

Shiryu abriu devagar a porta do quarto do afilhado. Shunrei e Filippo estavam dormindo e havia um livro entre eles. O barulho da porta abrindo despertou Shunrei. Para Shiryu, que acabara de chegar de uma madrugada de trabalho, nada melhor do que ver sua noiva despertando. Ela saiu da cama com cuidado para não acordar o afilhado.

– Boa noite ou bom dia? – perguntou sorrindo, deixando o quarto e indo com Shiryu para a sala.

– Bom dia. São cinco da manhã. – ele respondeu arrumando uma mecha de cabelo dela que se desprendera da trança.

– Tudo certo no trabalho?

– Tudo, mas é melhor estar aqui.

Estavam quase se beijando, quando Seiya, que vinha da cozinha com um copo de água na mão, entrou no cômodo.

– Que cena mais melosa! – disse com voz debochada e cara de nojo.

O beijo não aconteceu porque tanto Shunrei quanto Shiryu começaram a rir.

– Seiya, você tem sorte por eu costumar não ser violento na frente da minha noiva! – disse em um tom falsamente sério.

– Você só é violento quando é para defendê-la dos bandidos, ou seja, um verdadeiro herói! – Seiya debochou.

Shunrei continuava rindo. Achava incrível, o fato de Seiya depois de uma noite inteira trabalhando ainda ter disposição para perturbar o melhor amigo.

– Cala a boca! – disse Seiya arremessando uma almofada na direção do amigo que desviou do objeto.

– Aliás, você me deve uma! – disse Seiya apontando para Shiryu.

– Por quê? – Shunrei estava agora completamente desperta e muito curiosa.

– O seu noivo não te contou?

Outra almofada foi arremessada. Esta acertou Seiya em cheio, o que o fez derramar um pouco d'água na camisa.

– Eu não ia contar, mas agora eu vou.

Shiryu iria falar mais alguma coisa, mas Shunrei o impediu.

– Resumidamente, foi assim. – Seiya começou – O dia em que o Shiryu "romanticamente" te salvou, foi o dia em que ele voltou ao trabalho, já que estava recuperado do corte no braço. Ele falou por um longo período na enfermeira que tinha cuidado dele, que ela era linda, que parecia um anjo... – Shiryu aos poucos começava a ficar sem jeito – Mas o que mais me surpreendeu, Shunrei, foi que ele, depois de uma semana, ainda sabia o teu nome! Então, para fazê-lo parar de sonhar acordado com uma certa enfermeira e prestar atenção no trabalho, eu prometi que no horário da tua saída nós passaríamos na frente do hospital.

Shunrei estava surpresa com o que descobria.

– Seiya, você está exagerando! – recriminou Shiryu. Porém Seiya não deu a mínima para o amigo e continuou a falar.

– Eu estava curioso para saber quem era essa enfermeira que tinha deixado o Shiryu nas nuvens. Então, o Shiryu a salvou. Ah, – disse olhando para o amigo, que agora estava sentado ao lado de Shunrei no sofá – eu nunca tinha visto você correr tão rápido!

– Seiya, você está exagerando de novo!

Seiya novamente o ignorou.

– Mas, você, Shunrei, já estava bem caidinha por ele também!

Foi a vez dela ficar corada. Que se lembrou de algo e perguntou:

– Então aquela conversa de que o Shiryu poderia "me acompanhar em casa porque eu não estava em condições"... – ela não precisou continuar a frase.

– Uma outra genial idéia minha. – Seiya respondeu. – E fui eu que o incentivei a fazer algo no dia seguinte, porque se dependesse dele, ele iria continuar mais uma semana apenas sonhando com você.

Shunrei virou-se para Shiryu e perguntou:

– Por quê?

Seiya intrometeu-se.

– Vai ver ele te achava "demais" pra ele. – opinou.

– Já chega! Tchau, Seiya. Certo eu te devo uma. Mas agora, se manda.

– Tá. Já que as verdades foram reveladas, posso ir embora. Mas acho que preciso do meu filho.

Nesse momento, Shunrei levantou-se do sofá e disse.

– Por falar no seu filho, você me deve uma, Seiya.

– Cuidar dele não conta, Shunrei, foi você que se ofereceu. – Seiya disse como se explicasse "as regras do jogo".

– Mas não é isso! Eu jamais tomaria isso como um favor, a companhia do seu filho é maravilhosa.

– Então... o que é!

– É algo que ele estava com muito receio de contar.

– Diga logo, Shunrei, além de eu estar curioso, é quase dia!

– Ele... ele está namorando.

Os dois começaram a rir.

– Ei, vocês dois, assim vocês vão acordá-lo!

Shunrei tentou usar um tom autoritário mas ela mesma achava a situação engraçada.

– O filho está melhor do que o pai! – Shiryu debochou e levou uma "almofadada" de Seiya.

– Seiya, leve o assunto a sério porque ele ficou muito tímido quando conversamos. – ela pediu.

Seiya concordou.

– Está certo, Shunrei. Realmente, eu te devo uma. Afinal, não conseguiria não rir conversando com ele sobre isso. – disse enquanto se despedia dela com um abraço e caminhava em direção quarto que agora pertencia a Filippo.

* * *

Shunrei já estava deitada quando Shiryu saiu do banho. Mas ainda não tinha dormido._ "O tio Shiryu sabe todos os seus segredos?" _A inocente pergunta do afilhado não saía da sua cabeça.

– Ainda está acordada? – perguntou baixinho enquanto se deitava.

– Sim, estou. Estava refletindo sobre tudo o que descobri hoje. – ela sorriu.

– O Seiya não devia ter te contado, agora você sabe o real poder que exerce em mim. – e beijou-a levemente.

Porém, o beijo não continuou leve por muito tempo. Era óbvio que eles desejam intensamente um ao outro. Porém, Shiryu recuperou o autocontrole e conseguiu dizer.

­– Shunrei, é melhor nós pararmos. – ele disse com muita dificuldade.

– Eu não quero parar, Shiryu. – ela declarou olhando nos olhos dele.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim.

O beijo foi retomado. Mais calmo, porém não menos intenso. Depois de muitos beijos, Shiryu começou a levantar a blusa dela, parou quando a sentiu diferente.

– O que foi, meu amor? Estou indo muito rápido?

Shiryu não entendeu o porquê de ela mesmo respondendo negativamente a sua pergunta ter sentado na cama de costas pra ele.

Shunrei acendeu o abajur. E começou a tirar a blusa. Shiryu não estava entendendo aonde a sua noiva queria chegar. E quando ia abrir a boca, ele viu. E tudo começou a fazer sentido.

– Esse é o motivo do trauma que eu tenho. E o motivo também de muitas outras coisas.

Shiryu já tinha visto muitas cicatrizes, mas não se recordava de nenhuma como aquela. A marca ia do ombro esquerdo e atravessando as costas chegava até quase o lado direito da cintura. Não havia dúvida que o corte fora feito para machucar, pois se notava que o caminho que a faca percorrera fora o mais longo possível. _"Você teve sorte, a faca que lhe cortou estava bem afiada." _Agora entendia o porquê de Shunrei ter dito essas palavrasno dia em que se conheceram: a faca que a cortou não estava afiada. E ele podia acreditar que isto também fora feito de propósito.

– É horrível. – ele conseguiu dizer.

Só então percebeu que Shunrei chorava. Virou-a lentamente e olhando nos olhos dela, disse:

– Querida, é horrível o que fizeram com você. Você continua sendo a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. – ele viu o semblante dela denunciar uma expressão de espanto - E agora você me fascina ainda mais, por que sei o quanto você é forte.

Shunrei não sabia o que dizer. Esperava que Shiryu a obrigasse a dizer quem fez aquilo, ou qualquer outra coisa, só não esperava ouvir o que ouviu... palavras de carinho.

Ele a virou de costas e começou a beijar a cicatriz, como se quisesse fazê-la esquecer de toda a dor que tinha sentido.

– Eu te amo, Shunrei.

– Eu também te amo.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**N/A: **_Olá! Sim, eu sei que demorei demais! Mas, como sempre tenho justificativas válidas! A desse capítulo mais do que as anteriores, já que esses últimos dias foram uma correria por causa do vestibular da Universidade Federal do Paraná, que foi nesse domingo dia vinte. É que eu prestei, ah, torçam por mim! Tá, eu sei que vocês não querem saber de mim e sim da fic. Ok, vamos lá!_

_Esse capítulo é um dos mais importantes já que o Shiryu já sabe qual é "a marca" da Shunrei. Eu não sei porque, mas esse capítulo parece que não ficou do jeito que eu queria. E vocês gostaram? _

_Ah, respondendo as perguntas sobre os outros personagens: o Shun talvez apareça no decorrer da fic, porém nada de muito importante. O Seiya x Saori pode ser que apareça no final, e provavelmente não seja nada de muito significativo._

_**Só um detalhe: Eu continuo precisando de reviews!**_

**Nina Neviani**


	8. Ohko, a outra marca de Shunrei

**AS MARCAS DE UM ANJO**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo VIII – Ohko, a outra marca de Shunrei**

Acordou sentido-se muito bem. O braço em volta da cintura rapidamente explicava o motivo. Para ela foi impossível não sorrir. Shunrei tocou levemente o rosto do seu amado. Que, para surpresa dela, abriu os olhos.

– Eu te acordei? – perguntou sorrindo, e sem um pingo de remorso.

– Não, eu tinha acordado agora pouco. – explicou – Esse sorriso no seu rosto é de felicidade?

– É. Há muito tempo eu não me sentia tão feliz. Obrigada, Shiryu.

Ele colocou um dedo nos lábios dela e disse:

– Shhh... Não me agradeça. Afinal, foi você que apareceu naquela porta de hospital e cuidou de mim.

* * *

_Dias depois..._

Shunrei acabara de chegar em casa. O dia no hospital havia sido cansativo. Mas já era sexta-feira. Tudo bem que trabalharia no sábado seguinte... Repreendeu-se mentalmente, não podia reclamar, amava o seu trabalho, exercê-lo só não era melhor do que estar com Shiryu. Ao pensar nele, lembrou-se que ele ligaria hoje. Não se viram no dia anterior e ela já sentia falta dele. O telefone tocou. Ela sorrindo atendeu.

– Alô.

Não houve resposta.

– Alô... Shiryu, é você? Querido eu não estou te ouvindo.

Como não havia resposta, desligou.

Quando estava quase entrando na cozinha, o telefone tocou novamente.

– Alô.

– Alô, eu estou falando com a enfermeira mais bonita do mundo?

Ela reconheceu a voz do noivo e riu.

– Não... eu acho que você ligou para o número errado. Esse número é o da noiva do policial mais maravilhoso de Tóquio.

Foi a vez de ele rir.

– Tudo bem, mas não deixe o Seiya escutar isso.

Shunrei escutou a voz de Seiya no fundo: _"O que é que eu não posso escutar?"_

– Você ainda está na delegacia?

– Sim, estou. Estamos em um intervalo de quinze minutos, e depois temos só mais duas horas de turno.

Shunrei olhou no relógio. Onze e meia da noite. Sabia que aquele "só" era para tranqüilizá-la.

– Tome cuidado, sim?

– Não se preocupe comigo, mas mesmo assim, e como sempre, eu tomarei cuidado.

– Ah, Shiryu o que aconteceu com a ligação anterior?

– _Ligação anterior_?

– É, agora a pouco. Eu não conseguia escutar o que você falava.

– Mas esta é a primeira ligação que eu faço pra você essa noite.

– Acho que foi engano, então.

– Estranho... Querida, você vai trabalhar amanhã?

– Vou. Até às seis da tarde. Por quê?

– Eu estava pensando se você não gostaria que eu passasse no hospital no horário da sua saída e lhe desse uma carona...

– Eu adoraria!

– ... uma carona até a minha casa. – ele completou rindo.

– Eu adorarei mais ainda. – ela também riu.

– Até amanhã, então. Te amo.

– Eu também te amo.

* * *

_No dia seguinte..._

Shiryu do seu carro olhava a noiva que acabara de sair do hospital e caminhava na sua direção. _Linda_. Incontestavelmente linda. Não era a beleza das modelos ou das atrizes de cinema, era uma beleza quase angelical. O sorriso sincero. O olhar expressivo. Era Shunrei. _Sua Shunrei_. Suspirou. Sabia que ela o amava, afinal ela mesma já dissera isso, e ela não mentia para ele. Mas ele sabia que algo a impedia de amá-lo mais, de confiar mais nele. Sabia também que ela não o fazia de propósito. Ela passara tanto tempo da sua vida se protegendo que não estava acostumada a confiar plenamente. E em alguns momentos aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados que ele tanto amava mostravam esses resquícios de proteção. Sentiu-a beijar levemente seus lábios. Ele continuaria sendo paciente.

Estavam na frente da casa de Shunrei. Ela teria pegar algumas coisas, e Shiryu acompanhou-a.

Na entrada da casa, ela procura as chaves dentro da bolsa.

– Esqueceu as chaves?

– Acho que sim. Talvez eu tenha deixado no meu armário.

– Podemos buscá-las.

– Não precisa. – ela disse enquanto se abaixava e tirava de baixo do tapete de entrada uma cópia da chave.

Shiryu olhou perplexo para a namorada, que continuou calmamente:

– Eu tenho uma cópia da chave da porta de entrada. Na China eu já tinha. Eu sempre fui muito esquecida e... – foi interrompida.

– Shunrei, isso é muito perigoso! – sua voz demonstrava a preocupação.

– Claro, que não é. – ela discordou, já dentro de casa – Só eu sei disso. E agora você.

– Querida, creia-me. Eu sou policial. Isso que você faz _é_muito perigoso!

– Não é mais perigoso do que eu esquecer a minha chave e ficar do lado de fora de casa! – e mudou de assunto – já venho. Ah, eu fiz um bolo pra você. Está lá na cozinha.

Na saída, mesmo com os fortes argumentos do noivo, Shunrei deixou a cópia da chave no mesmo lugar.

* * *

_Na final de tarde seguinte..._

Shunrei estava dentro do carro despedindo-se do noivo quando lembrou.

– O seu bolo! Ontem eu esqueci de dizer que era pra você levar para sua casa.

– Eu fiquei com vontade de levá-lo pra casa, mas não quis parecer abusado.

– Bobinho. Entre para pegá-lo.

– Eu só posso entrar para isso? – ele perguntou com ar maroto e ela riu.

Ela foi pegar a chave reserva, mas não achou.

– Shiryu, você pegou a chave daqui?

– Não.

Ele girou a maçaneta, e notou que a porta estava aberta.

– Mas, eu a tranquei ... – calou-se quando Shiryu levou o dedo até os lábios em um gesto que pedia silêncio.

Ele abriu a porta quase totalmente e o estado em que se encontrava a sala de estar era deplorável.

Na estante de livros de Shunrei, sempre tão organizada, não havia um sequer livro. Todos estavam jogados no chão. Os sofás estavam rasgados. As cortinas também. As paredes estavam sujas. Alguns porta-retratos estavam no chão. Ao vê-los Shunrei saiu do seu estado de choque e foi na direção deles. Porém, Shiryu a impediu. Fechou a porta e ajudou-a a ir até o carro. Depois de dar a partida, ele pegou o celular e ligou para Seiya.

– Seiya? Sou eu, Shiryu. Escute, arrombaram a casa da Shunrei. ... É. ... Não nós não chegamos a entrar, mas eu tenho certeza de que ainda tem alguém lá dentro. O Filippo está aí? ... Você pode me fazer um favor? ... Venha vindo com o seu carro e fique a uma quadra da casa dela. Só pra vigiar, pra ver se ninguém sai de lá. Eu já estou levando a Shunrei para a sua casa. É bom que o Filippo esteja aí, porque ela não fica sozinha. ... Obrigado.

Shunrei ainda estava muito abalada quando Shiryu desligou o telefone.

– Então, Shunrei. Quem é ele?

Shunrei sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto.

– Ele quem? – fingiu não saber de quem Shiryu falava. E logo se arrependeu. Sobressaltou-se quando Shiryu deu uma pancada no volante. Percebeu que com um longo respiro ele tentava se acalmar. Contudo, sua voz ainda tinha raiva e estava mais elevada do que o normal quando ele voltou a falar.

– Ah, então você não sabe quem ele é, Shunrei? – Shiryu aproveitou-se que estavam em uma reta e virou-se pra ela – Pois eu lhe digo: é por causa dele que você tem essa marca nas costas, foi ele quem fez com que você deixasse a China. E acima de tudo, é ele que faz com que você ainda não me ame totalmente, que você não confie plenamente em mim.

– Eu te amo. Eu confio ... – ela chorava e sua voz era quase um sussurro.

– Não! Não me venha dizer que você confia em mim! Por que não é verdade. Se você, realmente, confiasse em mim, eu saberia quem é esse homem e tudo o que houve entre vocês dois, Shunrei. Mas agora é tarde. – Shunrei estremeceu ao ouvir essas últimas palavras – Eu acho que poderia pelo menos saber qual é o nome dele.

– Ohko. O nome dele é Ohko. E ele... – ele novamente não a deixou terminar de falar.

– Acho que é um pouco tarde para esclarecimentos, Shunrei. Você teve muitos momentos para fazê-los e não quis.

Já tinham chegado na casa de Seiya. Mal o carro estacionou e Filippo já saiu correndo de dentro de casa.

Shunrei antes de descer do carro, conseguiu dizer:

– Por favor, tome cuidado.

Não teve resposta.

– Tio Shiryu, não se preocupe eu vou cuidar dela. – disse Filippo que parecia entender a gravidade da situação. E que como um cavalheiro ajudava a madrinha descer do carro.

– Obrigado, Filippo.

* * *

Shunrei sentiu o coração apertar ao ver o carro do noivo fazer a curva. _"Eu sou uma idiota!"_ Agora poderia perder Shiryu por não ter confiado nele... por ter tido medo... Novas lágrimas voltaram a turvar sua visão. 

Filippo que já voltava da cozinha com um copo d'água, tentou tranqüilizá-la:

– Não precisa se preocupar, Tia Shunrei! O papai e o Tio Shiryu são os melhores policiais de Tóquio! – Ao ver que a madrinha olhava para ele, continuou – É verdade! No final de cada ano eles escolhem os melhores policiais e os premiam. Os dois já ganharam esse prêmio várias vezes! A minha mãe também ganhou.

Shunrei sorriu. Filippo era encantador até nos momentos difíceis. Para confortá-la até falava da mãe, o que era muito raro em situações normais.

– O Shiryu me disse que a sua mãe foi a melhor policial que Tóquio já teve.

– É verdade. – ele disse orgulhoso.

– A minha mãe também era uma ótima enfermeira.

– Mas você também é! – ele disse e abraçou-a. Ficaram assim por muito tempo.

* * *

– Seiya fique aqui fora. Se eu não sair em meia hora você entra. 

– Meia hora! Tudo isso? – ao ver o amigo confirmar, aceitou – Pegue esse é o meu revólver, eu tinha mais um lá em casa.

– Não.

Seiya o olhou, incrédulo.

– Bom, assim se você escutar algum tiro saberá que não sou eu.

Ao dizer isso, caminhou até a casa.

O estrago fora grande, sem dúvida. Mas de certa forma, ele não se sentia tão abalado. Podia esperar qualquer coisa de quem teve a coragem de machucar Shunrei como aquele homem tinha machucado. Algo dizia que ele estava no quarto de Shunrei. Foi até lá e descobriu que sua intuição estava certa.

Sentiu nojo do homem que estava deitado na cama de Shunrei quando lembrou que foi ele o culpado por Shunrei ter aquela cicatriz nas costas. Seu nojo aumentou quando percebeu que Ohko, de fato, parecia-se com ele. Era alto, moreno e não estava fora de forma.

– Olá. – disse o intruso na maior naturalidade, e Shiryu pensou se seria possível odiar alguém mais do que ele odiava aquele homem. – Você deve ser o Shiryu. Anteontem a Shunrei me confundiu com você no telefone. Não nego que você seja parecido comigo... Eu acreditava que ela ainda fosse apaixonada por mim, mas daí a namorar alguém tão parecido comigo só pra reviver os bons momentos!

Como Shiryu não respondia as provocações dele, ele mostrou para Shiryu a foto em que estavam o policial e a enfermeira e continuou:

– Você é fotogênico. Já pensou em ser modelo? – ao ver o olhar que Shiryu lhe lançava, começou a rir. – Não, não daria certo. Você não é muito simpático. – voltou a olhar pra foto. – A Shunrei continua muito bonita.

Shiryu, ao escutá-lo pronunciar o nome da mulher que ele tanto fez sofrer, descobriu que era capaz de odiar aquele homem ainda mais.

– E na cama ela ainda continua tão boa? – voltou a rir ­– Pela sua cara sim.

A vontade que Shiryu tinha era de esmurrar aquele homem até a exaustão. Mas sabia que tinha que se controlar, pois esperava que ele pudesse esclarecer alguns fatos.

O policial estremeceu quando Ohko pegou a foto de Filippo.

– É adotado? – perguntou se referindo ao garoto.

– Não.

– Até que enfim escutei a sua voz, Shiryu! É seu filho?

Shiryu não respondeu.

– É claro que é. Porque da Shunrei não é!

Ao ver a expressão no rosto do Shiryu, ele falou cinicamente.

– O quê? A Shunrei também não te contou? – Shiryu estava muito irritado com o homem à sua frente mas se controlou – Tem certas coisas que não mudam. Não se preocupe, Shiryu, ela também não tinha contado que não podia ter filhos.

Shiryu tentou não demonstrar o quanto ficara abalado com aquela revelação, porém foi um esforço em vão.

– É Shiryu, vejo que a Shunrei não mudou muito. Continua com os péssimos hábitos, também. – ele mostrou a chave – Sabia que desde a China ela deixa uma cópia da chave em um tapete em frente de casa? – dessa vez não esperou resposta – Um dia, eu precisei ter uma conversa séria com ela, e bem... eu gostei de ela ter esse costume. – voltou a usar o tom cínico na voz – Mas, veja só nem me apresentei ainda! Eu sou Ohko...

– Eu sei quem você é.

– Não. Você não sabe. – pela primeira vez a voz de Ohko se mostrava raivosa. – Eu sou o homem que comanda o tráfico de drogas na China. – disse com evidente orgulho.

Shiryu não se impressionou, não mentira quando dissera que sabia quem era ele. Que policial nunca ouvira das atrocidades que Ohko cometia na China?

Ohko continuou a encará-lo. E Shiryu começou a usar o _seu_ lado cínico.

– Ah, desculpe, era pra eu ficar impressionado?

– Não, não precisa. Eu, ao contrário do que diz a minha fama, sou muito misericordioso. Quando eu reatar com a Shunrei, eu não farei nada com você.

Foi a vez de Shiryu rir.

– Você acha mesmo que a Shunrei vai querer você? Não sabia que o homem mais temido na China era tão ingênuo.

O cinismo do policial surtiu efeito. Já se podia ver a raiva nos olhos do criminoso, que resolveu dizer:

– Você não conhece a Shunrei. Ela me ama e sempre vai me amar. Você foi só pra passar o tempo. Posso apostar como ela ainda pensa o tempo todo em mim.

– Engraçado... Tem noites que nós estamos tão entretidos que ela não consegue pensar em outra coisa a não ser em _mim_. – conseguiu ser cínico o bastante para continuar – Bem não precisa ser necessariamente de noite.

Dessa vez o efeito foi maior: um soco.

Shiryu não esperava pelo soco e não conseguiu desviar. Porém se esquivou das tentativas seguintes. E conseguiu ser rápido para desferir socos em Ohko. E logo após conseguia imobilizá-lo e já o levava para fora de casa quando lembrou de dizer.

– Ah, esqueci de me apresentar! Sou Shiryu Suiyama, eleito várias vezes o melhor policial de Tóquio. E acredito que por ter conseguido capturar, sem um tiro sequer, o criminoso tão procurado pelos nossos colegas chineses, serei eleito novamente esse ano. Devo te agradecer, ou a Shunrei?

* * *

_Uma hora mais tarde, na delegacia..._

Quando Seiya entrou na sala que eles compartilhavam Shiryu estava sentado à sua mesa mexendo na chave que pegara de Ohko minutos antes. Shiryu perguntou:

– Tudo certo lá?

– Tudo. Mas, eu acho que os policiais chineses vão ficar nos agradecendo até a nossa aposentadoria por termos, ou melhor você, ter pegado o Ohko. Ele vai ficar cerca de uma semana aqui antes de ir para a China. Bem, dessa vez a Shunrei vai ter que vir dar queixa. Mas pode ser amanhã. – depois de explicar, indagou – Como ele a Shunrei se conheceram? – eles já saíam da delegacia e seguiam em direção ao carro de Seiya.

– Eu não sei. A Shunrei tinha muitos segredos. Bem, eu acredito que o maior deles o Ohko a poupou o trabalho de me contar. – vendo a curiosidade estampada no semblante do amigo disse – A Shunrei não pode ter filhos.

Seiya teve o tempo de os dois se acomodarem no carro para digerir a notícia e então responder:

– Shiryu, o assunto é sério mas se for imbecil e insensível o bastante para largar a Shunrei só porque ela não pode ter filhos, você não a merece e ...

– Claro, que o fato de ela não poder conceber não altera em nada o que eu sinto por ela. Esqueceu que eu cresci em orfanatos? Eu não veria problema nenhum em adotar uma criança, e ficaria até feliz. O que me magoa foi ela não ter confiado em mim!

– Provavelmente ela tinha motivos.

– Seiya, eu sempre a tratei bem. Nunca a desrespeitei, nem a pressionei em momento algum.

– Eu sei, mas eu falo com relação ao passado. Não se sabe o que esse canalha do Ohko fez.

– É, pode ser.

Passaram primeiro na casa de Shunrei para que Shiryu pudesse pegar seu carro. Resolveram não entrar na casa naquele momento. Instantes depois, quando chegavam na casa de Seiya, este disse:

– Deixe-a explicar, Shiryu. E não faça nada que de possa se arrepender depois.

* * *

Shunrei não sabia mais o que fazer para afastar os pensamentos ruins. "_E se acontecer alguma coisa com Shiryu? Ah, eu não me perdoarei_". Escutou a porta se abrindo, e não conseguiria descrever o alívio que sentiu ao ver Shiryu entrando pela porta. Correu até ele. Abraçou-o não se importando com o fato de apenas abraçar e não ser abraçada. Ao observá-lo melhor notou um machucado no canto esquerdo da boca. Levou os dedos até o local, e Shiryu falou pela primeira vez desde que voltara. 

– Não é nada demais.

Ele olhou para o afilhado e disse:

– Filippo, obrigado por ter cuidado da Shunrei.

O menino apenas assentiu. Ele e o pai de despediram do casal que iria para casa de Shiryu.

No carro, Shunrei ao observar Shiryu temia pelo que Ohko poderia ter dito. Ou melhor, temia pelo que ela podia ter dito e não dissera.

– Shiryu, eu sei que lhe devo explicações...

– Nossa, Shunrei se você não tivesse me dito isso eu jamais teria imaginado que houvesse fatos a serem esclarecidos entre nós!

– Se você começar a usar de ironia, vai ser difícil...

– E você acha que foi fácil ficar cara a cara com o homem que fez tanto mal a minha noiva sem saber nada de relevante do passado dela? – Shunrei calou-se – Contudo, essa não é uma conversa apropriada para se ter em um carro. Eu esperei até agora, posso esperar mais um pouco.

* * *

_Na casa de Shiryu..._

– Eu vou responder todas as suas perguntas, mas primeiro me deixe cuidar desse seu ferimento.

Ele apenas deu de ombros. Ao colocar o anti-séptico no machucado, ela disse.

– O senhor não precisa se preocupar seu machucado não foi muito profundo.

Ele, mesmo a contragosto, sorriu quando a noiva repetiu as palavras do primeiro "encontro" dos dois.

– Isso é bom. E a senhorita não precisa me chamar de senhor.

Ambos riram. E o clima animoso mudou para outro. Shunrei até chegou a pensar que seria beijada, mas Shiryu desviou o olhar no último momento. Ela que já tinha terminado o curativo, afastou-se, respirou fundo e disse:

– Certo, Shiryu. Por onde você quer que eu comece?

_Continua...

* * *

_

**N/A: **_Ufa! Esse capítulo demorou mas saiu! Eu sei que ele ficou um pouco longo... sabe como é quando a gente se empolga... Então, o que acharam? _

_Eu sei que esse Ohko não é mal... é péssimo! Mas é que ele vai ser o único vilão de toda a fic, por isso eu tive que caprichar._

_Será que o Shiryu vai perdoar a Shunrei? E quais são os segredos dela?Como será o encontro entre Shunrei e Ohko?Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo. Ah, quanto mais reviews... mais rápido sai o próximo capítulo. Por isso todo mundo clicando nesse botão roxo aqui a sua esquerda! _

_Beijos, até o próximo capítulo, um ótimo ano de 2006 para todos!_

**_P.S.:_** _Para os shippers de **Saori/Seiya** eu fiz uma shortfic/songfic chamada "Minha resposta". Adoraria saber o que vocês acham dela!_

**Nina Neviani**


	9. Irremediável

**AS MARCAS DE UM ANJO**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo IX – Irremediável **

– O senhor não precisa se preocupar seu machucado não foi muito profundo.

Não queria, mas não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso quando ela o fez lembrar o dia em que se conheceram. Lembrou como ela o havia encantado mesmo sendo distante e tratando-o de um modo estritamente profissional.

– Isso é bom. – e para tentar "quebrar o gelo" ele dissera ­– E a senhorita não precisa me chamar de senhor.

Ambos riram. E o clima animoso mudou para outro. E ele teve vontade de beijá-la. Tivera essa mesma vontade no dia em que ela cuidara do ferimento dele. Estava quase realizando esse desejo quando percebeu que isso só adiaria o momento da conversa. Shiryu desviou o olhar no último momento. E irritou-se consigo mesmo. "_Nem quando eu estou com raiva dela eu consigo não desejá-la_" . Viu-a se afastar, respirar fundo e dizer:

– Certo, Shiryu. Por onde você quer que eu comece?

Ora, ele queria saber tantas coisas... Se ela ainda sentia algo pelo Ohko, porque ela não contou os seus segredos para ele antes... ele na verdade queria saber tudo! Tudo do passado dela.

– Comece por onde você achar melhor. Eu estarei ouvindo.

Ela assentiu ao sentar no outro sofá e dessa forma ficar de frente para Shiryu. Seus olhos pareceram mergulhar em lembranças e ela começou a falar.

– Eu, antes de vir para o Japão, morava em Rozan na China com o meu avô. Como você já sabe meus pais morreram quando eu tinha dois anos, então éramos apenas nós dois, eu e meu avô. Rozan nunca foi um povoado muito grande. Praticamente todo mundo se conhecia. Quando eu tinha os meus doze anos eu me apaixonei pelo garoto mais bonito, rebelde e famoso do lugar. Ohko. Bem, mas eu não fui a única, quase todas as garotas eram apaixonadas por ele. Ele era quatro anos mais velho do que eu. E eu vivi com essa paixão adolescente escondida por quase quatro anos. Então, quando eu tinha quase dezesseis anos o que eu sempre sonhara aconteceu. Ohko "olhou" para mim. ­ –­ suspirou – Como eu, hoje, daria tudo para que isso não tivesse acontecido. – voltou a falar do passado –Logo nós começamos a namorar. Eu vivia nas nuvens. Pela primeira vez eu era "amada" por alguém que não fosse meu avô. Nos dois primeiros anos tudo foi uma maravilha. Ele era carinhoso comigo e nós planejamos o futuro juntos. Ele era muito ciumento, mas isso para a garota ingênua que eu fui, era apenas mais uma prova do quanto ele me amava. Os nossos primeiros desentendimentos vieram quando eu estava com dezoito anos e queria ser enfermeira, como a minha mãe havia sido. Ohko se opôs, mas eu consegui completar o curso de enfermagem e comecei a trabalhar no hospital da região. Ele, é claro, que não gostava nada de me ver trabalhando. Então um dia, ele disse que era eu ou o trabalho. Bem... ele fez isso, com um jantar e me mostrando uma aliança de noivado. Ele dizia que a mulher dele não tinha que trabalhar, pois ela ficaria em casa cuidando dos filhos. Eu aceitei. Isso foi seis meses antes de eu vir para cá. Eu estava com dezenove anos.

Shiryu não dizia uma palavra, estava concentrado no que Shunrei dizia. Ela respirou fundo e começou a contar a parte que julgava a mais crítica.

– Seis meses depois do nosso noivado, houve um incêndio enorme em várias casas do lado marginalizado do povoado. Dezenas de pessoas ficaram feridas naquele que depois foi denominado "o grande incêndio". Foram me chamar para ajudar nos cuidados dos feridos e, lógico fui. Foram três dias e duas noites que eu e várias outras pessoas passamos cuidando dos feridos. Na terceira noite, o movimento já estava menor e o meu avô mandou-me para casa para que eu descansasse e ficou no meu lugar. Eu fui, estava muito cansada. – ela deu um riso triste – Mas, eu não conseguia dormir, acho que algo me avisa que eu estava correndo perigo. Era madrugada quando eu ouvi passos fortes no corredor. Passos que jamais seriam do meu avô. – respirou fundo – Passos que só poderiam ser de Ohko. Então ele entrou no meu quarto. E perguntou-me por que eu o havia desobedecido. Ele disse que a partir daquele dia eu aprenderia a obedecê-lo. – agora algumas lágrimas já começavam a turvar sua visão. Fato que não importava, pois ela olhava para dentro de si. – Então ele me deixou com essa marca que eu carrego até hoje nas costas.

– E faca com que ele te cortou não estava afiada. – Shiryu completou.

Shunrei fez que sim. Pela segunda vez naquele dia eles relembravam o primeiro diálogo.

– Continue. – ele pediu. Sua voz já não tinha o tom raivoso de antes.

– Ele me cortou e saiu. – ela sorriu – Naquele dia eu entendi o porquê de muitas pessoas de Rozan considerarem o meu avô um sábio. Cerca de meia hora depois ele chegou em casa. Eu já tinha perdido bastante sangue, mas mesmo assim eu não deixei que me levassem pro hospital.

– Por quê? – ele perguntou assombrado.

– Porque eu teria que dizer quem tinha feito aquilo comigo. E seria... vergonhoso explicar tudo. O meu avô, sozinho, cuidou de mim. Ele conseguiu estancar o sangue, mas obviamente demorei mais tempo para me recuperar do que levaria caso tivesse sido ponteada.

Shiryu assustou-se e perguntou:

– Você teve um corte desse tamanho e não levou pontos!

– Não. Por isso a cicatriz ficou dessa forma. – houve uma pausa e ela voltou a falar do passado – Em duas semanas eu já estava melhor. O machucado só sangrava, e já pouco, se eu de alguma forma me movimentando esticasse a pele das costas. Parece que o Ohko adivinhou que eu já estava melhor. E foi me visitar. – mais um sorriso triste – O cínico apareceu na minha casa com um buquê rosas vermelhas e disposto a marcar a data do casamento. Eu não cheguei a falar com ele. O meu avô conversou com ele. E sinceramente eu não sei o que o meu avô disse pra ele. Só sei que o meu avô me garantiu que Ohko não pareceria tão cedo lá em casa.

– Talvez seu avô o tenha ameaçado.

– Não. Ele me disse que às vezes mentiras devem ser ditas, e que por aquela ele pedia perdão aos céus. Eu nunca entendi direito. E não tive tempo de perguntar novamente. Nós dois conversamos, e nós dois suspeitávamos que Ohko estava por trás daquele incêndio. Dali a três dias eu estava em um avião vindo para cá. Com as nossas posses, compramos uma casa. E quando eu já conseguia realizar todos os movimentos sem sentir dor ou sangrar, eu consegui o emprego de enfermeira no hospital. Seis meses depois o meu avô morreu. E eu não pude ir no seu enterro.

– Você não podia voltar para China. – ele concluiu. Ela confirmou.

– É isso, Shiryu.

– Shunrei, eu quero que você me conte tudo. Tudo. Que não esconda nada de mim.

– Mas, isso é tudo.

– _Shunrei... _– ele disse em um tom cansado.

– Shiryu, isso _é_ tudo. – ela agora se levantava do sofá – Mas pelo jeito você quer que eu confirme alguma coisa que o Ohko te contou. – Ambos estava em pé, e ela olhou nos olhos dele e perguntou – Diga-me, Shiryu. O que ele te falou?

– Que você não pode ter filhos.

Ele não queria ter dito da forma que disse. E se arrependeu no mesmo instante, ao ver a expressão que se formou no rosto da noiva.

Quando ela conseguiu se recuperar do golpe, disse:

– Ohko disse isso pra você?

– Querida, eu quero que você saiba que o fato de você... – foi interrompido.

– Isso não é verdade.

– Shunrei, eu te amo da mesma...

Como ele não a escutava, ela fez algo que raramente fazia. Ergueu a voz:

– Shiryu! Escute-me! Eu _posso_ ter filhos.

Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas compreendendo o significado daquelas palavras...

– Você pode ter filhos? – ela assentiu – Então por que...

– Por que ele disse isso? Não sei. Mas o que ele disse afinal?

– Bem... – Shiryu ponderava como poderia dizer e sem de alguma forma magoar noiva. Ela percebeu a intenção dele.

– Não precisa me poupar das palavras de Ohko. E, na verdade, eu queria mesmo saber como foi a conversa entre vocês. Pelo visto vocês conversaram sobre muitas coisas. – ela disse um pouco magoada.

– Não foi bem assim. A conversa foi praticamente unilateral, eu apenas escutei. Afinal eu queria esclarecimentos.

Ficaram quietos por um tempo.

– Mas me diga, como você e o Ohko chegaram nesse assunto?

– Ele perguntou se o Filippo era adotado.

– O Filippo? – então lembrou-se – O porta-retrato!

Shiryu confirmou.

– Como eu neguei que era adotado, ele conclui que ele era meu filho, porque seu não poderia ser. Eu não entendi. E ele falou que você também não tinha contado para ele que não poderia ter filhos.

– Eu não sei da onde o Ohko tirou isso. Até onde eu sei, eu posso conceber.

– Shunrei, isso pouco importa. – ela olhou-o assustada – Sim. Claro que eu adoraria ver nossos filhos com o seu jeito, o seu sorriso. Ah.. o seu sorriso.

Shunrei começou a ficar esperançosa. Afinal Shiryu falou "nossos filhos"!

Ele continuou:

– Sem dúvida, me encantaria. Mas ter você, já me basta.

Quando ela falou ainda estava um pouco vacilante.

– Quer dizer então que você me perdoa?

Ele abraçou-a fortemente.

– Shunrei. _Minha_ Shunrei. Eu procurei a minha vida toda por alguém como você. – pensou melhor e olhando nos olhos dela, disse – Não. Na verdade, eu procurava por você. Não vou te deixar. E nem deixar que você deixe. Jamais.

– É bom saber.

– Mas por favor, prometa-me que daqui em diante não haverá segredos entres nós dois. Conte-me tudo. Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado. Sempre!

– Claro. Eu te amo.

– Só a mim?

Ela olhou-a de modo confuso.

– Não acredito que você possa suspeitar que eu ainda sinta alguma afeição pelo Ohko!

Eles ainda estavam abraçados, mas se encaravam. E ele respondeu calmamente.

– Segundo ele, você sempre o amou e sempre o amará. Eu fui apenas para passar o tempo. Tanto que você escolheu alguém muito parecido com ele.

– Shiryu, eu nunca o amei. Nunca. Eu _achava_ que o amava. O que eu senti por ele foi um encantamento, ou algo assim. Uma tola paixão adolescente. E eu te asseguro que o que eu sinto por você está muito longe de ser apenas uma paixão adolescente.

Beijaram-se.

– E quanto à aparência? – ele parecia querer ter mais provas de que ela se apaixonara por ele e não por uma cópia do Ohko.

– É. Vocês são parecidos. Porém, você é mais bonito. – o lado narcisista da sua personalidade fez que ele sorrisse, embevecido – Na primeira vez que eu te vi, você me surpreendeu muito pela semelhança com o Ohko. Pela sua beleza também. E eu fiquei com raiva de mim mesma, porque mesmo você sendo parecido com aquele que me tinha feito tantas maldades, eu já estava fascinada por você. Contudo, a cada dia eu fui vendo que você tinha, felizmente, mais diferenças do que semelhanças com o Ohko.

Tudo fora esclarecido, e ele perguntou antes de beijá-la no pescoço.

– E essa sua fascinação por mim?

– A fascinação? – ela perguntou estreitando o abraço.

– É. – ele continuava com os beijos.

– Irremediável.

* * *

Shiryu segurava a sua mão e tentava assim transmitir um pouco de coragem, e ao mesmo tempo acalmá-la.

– Querida, você não precisa falar com ele. Basta reconhece-lo, e para isto ele não precisa te ver.

– Não, Shiryu. Eu tenho que falar com ele. Só assim eu poderei virar de uma vez essa página da minha vida.

– Então você precisa saber que o Ohko não está preso apenas por ter invadido a sua casa. – ela olhou espantada – Na verdade, esse é a infração mais leve dele. Shunrei, ele é, ou era, o criminoso mais procurado de toda a China.

Ela estava horrorizada.

– Depois de vir pra cá, eu às vezes pensava nesse lado mal do Ohko e na sua índole nada pacífica mas eu não imaginava que seria algo tão sério. Quais são os outros crimes dele?

Ele resolveu ser sincero.

– Bem, não são poucos. Mas o principal motivo de ele estar preso é por comandar o tráfico de drogas na China. – ele notou que ela ainda parecia assustada – Não precisa se preocupar ele não fará nada de mal a você.

– Sim, eu sei. E te agradeço por ter me contado a verdade.

Ele assentiu. A delegacia estava pouco movimentada naquele horário. E instantes depois Seiya chegou, avisando que já poderiam ir até a cela que atualmente era ocupada por Ohko. Durante o curto trajeto, Shiryu continuou de mãos dadas com Shunrei e ela agradeceu mentalmente por aquilo.

Mesmo ela tendo feito questão de falar com Ohko, não era fácil estar tão perto dele depois de tudo que ele a fizera sofrer. Era verdade que saber que fortes grades os separariam a acalmavam um pouco. Um pouco.

Quando Ohko a viu levantou-se imediatamente do chão. Shunrei se surpreendeu ao vê-lo. Ele parecia mais velho do que os seus trinta e um anos. Estranho, ele continuava bonito. Sim, muito bonito. Mas não exercia mais o poder de outrora. E perto de Shiryu era como se ele perdesse todo o seu brilho.

– Shunrei, meu amor, eu sabia que você viria resolver esse mal entendido. Ora, desde quando um noivo não pode entrar na casa da sua noiva?

Ela ficou um pouco chocada e demorou a responder o ex-noivo. _Como ele consegue ser tão cínico? _Ele encarou o silêncio como consentimento e continuou.

– Querida, você está tão linda. – então notou que Shiryu estava ao lado da mulher e que segurava sua mão – O que ele faz aqui?

– Respondendo as suas perguntas, Ohko. Sim, você tem razão não há mal nenhum em um noivo entrar na casa da noiva. Mas nós não temos mais nada. E Shiryu está aqui primeiro porque ele trabalha aqui, e segundo e este o motivo mais importante, _ele_ é o meu noivo.

Ohko não se deu por vencido.

– Shunrei, eu sei que nós tivemos uns pequenos desentendimentos no passado, mas agora somos maduros e eu estou aqui para que nós possamos reviver os bons momentos.

Shiryu que até então estava quieto disse:

– _Pequenos desentendimentos?_

– Você fica quieto que eu estou conversando com ela. – Ohko erguia o dedo na direção do policial. Ele sabia ser arrogante e prepotente mesmo estando atrás das grades.

Shiryu ia responder mas ao sentir o leve toque de Shunrei no seu braço parou. Ela tinha razão, o passado era dos dois e não dele. E Ohko continuou:

– Sabe, eu não me importo mais com o fato de você não poder filhos. Claro, eu fiquei magoado por ter sido o seu avô quem me contou e não você.

Então tudo fez sentido. A conversa que o avô tivera com Ohko, fora isso! Era essa a mentira pela qual o sábio Dohko pedia perdão aos céus. Seu avô conhecendo as ambições de Ohko, fez com que ele pensasse que Shunrei não era boa o bastante para ele. Resolveu não desmentir o que seu avô.

– Ohko, eu não vim aqui falar do nosso passado e muito menos do nosso futuro. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas mesmo assim continuou escutando – Eu estou aqui apenas para dizer que te perdôo pelo que você me fez.

Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça. Shunrei se surpreendeu em todos os anos que convivera com Ohko, nunca o vira abaixar a cabeça.

– Apenas isso. E espero que você se arrependa dos seus erros. Não os que me prejudicaram, até porque eles são quase insignificantes comparados com os outros. Mas aqueles que você fez com inocentes. Como "o grande incêndio".

Ele olhou-a espantado. Pelo visto não imaginava que Shunrei soubesse de quem era a autoria daquele incêndio, que na época fora considerado acidental. E não conseguiu achar uma defesa boa o suficiente para justificar o que fez.

– Mas como eu já disse não estou aqui para falar do passado. Vim apenas para dizer que te perdôo e para dizer... adeus. – ela já estava se virando para deixar o local, quando ele disse.

– Por que você não quer dar mais uma chance para o nosso relacionamento?

Ela suspirou, e foi sincera.

– Porque eu amo outra pessoa – olhou para Shiryu – e mesmo que eu não amasse o Shiryu, o nosso relacionamento é... irremediável.

Ohko por fim desistiu de insistir e olhou para a parede como se fosse uma forma de dizer que ela poderia ir embora. E ela o fez.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**N/A: Mais um capítulo. Gostaram dele? Espero sinceramente que sim.**

**Houve uma pequena mudança na divisão dos capítulos. E terão mais dois capítulos. Eu sei que já falei isso no capítulo passado (ou não?), mas agora é verdade. Não se preocupem essa fic terá um fim e ele está perto! Contudo, eu ainda preciso de reviews! Vai que eu me revolto e machuco um dos dois(Shunrei ou Shiryu)? O futuro deles está na suas mãos! Por isso, R-E-V-I-E-W-S!**

**Ah, algo quase insignificante já que fala da autora da fic: Eu fui aprovada no vestibular da UFPR! E em primeiro lugar no curso de Gestão da Informação! Não que isso vá mudar a vida de vocês, mas só para constar que agora vocês tem uma escritora de fics universitária!**

**Beijos! Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Nina Neviani**


	10. Reduto do Crime

**AS MARCAS DE UM ANJO**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo X – Reduto do Crime**

Em uma manhã que não se decidia se seria chuvosa ou ensolarada, dois homens conversavam em uma das várias delegacias que existiam na cidade de Tóquio.

– Seiya, você tem certeza de que quer seguir em frente com esse seu plano maluco?

– Shiryu, eu já respondi inúmeras vezes que não vou desistir! Provavelmente, essa é única chance que eu tenho de entrar no Reduto.

Shiryu resolveu usar outra estratégia.

– Pense no seu filho! Quem vai cuidar dele se acontecer alguma coisa com você?

– Que tal o padrinho dele?

– Claro que eu cuidarei dele sem problemas se acontecer algo com você. Mas, você é o _pai_ dele!

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Shun, que acabava de retornar ao trabalho. Tinha passado um tempo em férias por conta de um tiro que levara no braço.

– Shun! – exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

– Como você está, rapaz? – perguntou Seiya.

– Novinho em folha – respondeu enquanto movia o braço esquerdo, como se quisesse certificar os colegas de trabalho de que não havia ficado com seqüela alguma. – Agora, eu quero saber que maluquice é essa que vocês tão falando. – disse olhando para Seiya.

– Não é maluquice! É uma oportunidade de investigar o Reduto – explicou Seiya.

– O Reduto? – indagou. No seu rosto havia uma expressão de espanto – Você quer dizer o bairro Reduto do Crime?

Foi Shiryu quem começou a explicar os fatos a Shun.

– É isso mesmo. No dia em que você foi baleado nós conseguimos capturar um carro dos criminosos do Reduto. Já que o assaltante que estava nele morreu. E nós sabemos que o controle de entrada de veículos no Reduto se dá pelas placas dos carros.

E Seiya concluiu o raciocínio lógico de Shiryu.

– Uma vez que esse carro era deles, deve estar autorizado a entrar.

– É loucura, Seiya! Você está sendo muito impulsivo.

Seiya meneou a cabeça e disse:

– Eu jurei que vingaria a morte do meu pai, e não me importo em morrer tentando. – a menção ao pai que morrera em trabalho fez os amigos se calarem – Desejem-me "boa sorte" – disse e levantou-se da cadeira.

– Você vai agora? – perguntou Shun.

– Vou. Imagino que a vigilância esse horário seja menos intensa. – vendo incompreensão no rosto do policial mais novo, esclareceu – Puro palpite. – e virando-se para Shiryu, disse – Cuide do meu filho se acontecer algo comigo. Se eu não voltar até as cinco da tarde, pegue-o na escola e leve-o para a sua casa. Aqui está chave da minha casa, caso ele precise de algo. – Suspirou – Obrigado. Tchau.

Os dois policiais que permaneceram na sala ficaram olhando a por ser fechada. Não podiam fazer nada além de torcem para que nada de ruim viesse a acontecer com o amigo.

* * *

Shunrei chegou na casa do noivo. Desde o dia em que Ohko deixara a casa dela naquele estado deplorável, ela morava na casa do noivo. Contudo logo voltaria para sua casa. Não achava correto morarem juntos sem serem casados. Mesmo indo dormir e acordar abraçada com Shiryu ser maravilhoso.

Porém, sabia que alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo. Shiryu não passara para apanhá-la no hospital, como de costume. E, quando ligou para avisá-la do fato, não deu motivos.

Na cozinha, as embalagens de comida comprada pronta a fizeram franzir a testa. Viu que a luz do quarto de Filippo estava acesa. Foi até lá.

Shiryu estava dando um beijo de "boa-noite" na testa do menino. Eles notaram presença dela. Shiryu olhou-a com um olhar estranho. Não soube identificar o que aquele olhar realmente refletia... medo? Insegurança? Não saberia definir. O menino, por sua vez, estava visivelmente triste. Ele apenas abriu os braços pedindo um abraço dela. Ela, prontamente, realizou o pedido silencioso do garoto. Achou melhor não perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

– Durma bem, querido! – abraçaram-se fortemente. Ela copiou o gesto do noivo, e também beijou o menino na testa.

Quando deixaram o quarto, foi a vez de Shiryu a abraçou fortemente. Ela retribuiu o abraço, sem ainda ter certeza do que estava acontecendo. Contudo já sabia que um dos envolvidos era Seiya.

– Por favor, Shiryu, explique-me o que aconteceu com o Seiya.

– Sim, mas vamos até a cozinha. Enquanto eu explico, você come.

Ela assentiu. Poucos minutos depois, já sabia o que Seiya tinha feito. Concordava plenamente com Shiryu. Seiya tinha feito uma loucura. Como ele pensara que um policial sozinho poderia entrar em bairro onde só moravam criminosos e conseguir se sair bem? Ou melhor, como imaginava que conseguiria sair vivo?

No tempo que conviveram com o amigo policial, Shunrei percebera que Seiya tinha um lado impulsivo, mas jamais pensara que esse lado da personalidade dele pudesse, um dia, ser mais forte do que a responsabilidade de pai. E mais ainda, da responsabilidade de pai de um menino que já tinha perdido a mãe.

Sentia-a se mal. Muito mal. Não por ver-se inesperadamente com a responsabilidade de cuidar de um adorável garotinho de seis anos. Mas por ver este mesmo garoto como ele estava agora. Triste. Assustado. Sentiu raiva de Seiya. Como ele pôde fazer isso com o próprio filho! Mas é claro que ela se sentia arrasada com a terrível perspectiva de não ver mais o amigo. O seu jeito sempre brincalhão, divertido e sempre disposto a ajudar. Involuntariamente, enterrou o rosto nas mãos e sentiu a mão de Shiryu deslizar pelas suas costas tentando confortá-la.

Shiryu. Se não fosse Seiya não teria Shiryu. E se não fosse Shiryu, o que seria dela com o retorno de Ohko? Shiryu a abraçou e ambos ficaram tentando confortar um ao outro.

* * *

_Três dias depois..._

Era Sábado. Um sábado chuvoso. Shiryu e Shunrei deixaram Filippo na casa de Shiryu para irem fazer compras. Nada animava o menino, nem a idéia de saírem para brincar, ou fazer compras. Desde o dia anterior ele ficava calado e pedia para ficar sozinho, e para desespero do casal, ele não estava nem se alimentando direito.

Procuraram ficar fora o menor tempo possível. Devido a forte chuva, poucas pessoas se atreviam a sair de casa, o que facilitou as coisas para os noivos. E quando voltaram para casa ouviram vozes. Shiryu correu depressa para o quarto do menino. E incrédulo, disse:

– Eu não acredito!

– Por um acaso, vocês pensaram que se livrariam facilmente de mim?

Nesse momento, Shunrei juntou-se aos demais. Da sua boca saiu um gritinho de surpresa e ela foi correndo abraçar o homem.

– Seiya, seu maluco! Que susto que você nos deu! – ela disse visivelmente alegre e aliviada.

– Nossa, vocês não confiam em mim mesmo! – quando o abraço terminou, ele continuou – E você, Shiryu? Ainda vai ficar me olhando como se eu fosse um ser de outro planeta por muito tempo, é?

Essa foi a deixa para o amigo o abraçar.

Shiryu ainda não estava acreditando plenamente que o melhor amigo estivesse ali, sem nenhum machucado aparente.

– Seiya, como você conseguiu sair de lá?

– É uma longa história...

– Sei, sei... Uma longa história que você não quer contar agora!

– Isso. Mas logo contarei, é que eu prometi um sorvete pra esse garotinho aqui. – Seiya espalhava os cabelos do filho, que desde o retorno do pai exibia nos lábios o maior dos sorrisos.

– Com essa chuva? – Shunrei arrependeu-se de ter perguntado no mesmo instante, pois os três homens ali presentes a olhavam de uma maneira estranha. Ela rapidamente mudou de opinião – Tudo bem. Tudo bem, ele merece!

* * *

_Horas mais tarde..._

Quem visse aqueles três adultos sentados calmamente a mesa de jantar tomando café depois de uma saborosa refeição, jamais imaginaria como foram complicadas as recentes horas da vida deles. Estavam os dois homens e a mulher inegavelmente felizes. O garotinho que até instantes acompanhava os adultos, havia ido deitar instantes antes.

– Seiya, você vai demorar muito pra contar como foi a sua _aventura _no Reduto? – Shiryu perguntou.

Seiya riu. Shunrei levantou-se e começou a recolher as xícaras já vazias. Seiya a olhou e disse.

– Shunrei, estou começando te entender. Não precisa sair, bobinha. Você é minha amiga, não tenho motivo para ter segredo com você. E também tenho certeza de que se eu não voltasse você cuidaria do meu filho, como se fosse seu. E não se esqueça de você está em minha casa, e aqui quem cuida da louça sou eu.

A enfermeira sorriu e voltou a sentar-se.

Seiya relatou os três dias que passou no bairro criminoso com a maior riqueza de detalhes que conseguiu. Ao final do relato, Shunrei o olhava atônica. Não se conteve e disse:

– Seiya, estou muito feliz por você estar aqui, mas a forma com que você saiu do Reduto foi... foi muito... ora, nem sei como classificar! Ainda mais a mulher sendo... sendo... – a mulher estava a um passo da indignação.

– Shunrei, eu não sabia que ela era virgem! – ele procurou se defender.

O amigo o ajudou:

– É, Shunrei! Ele não sabia que ela era virgem!

Foi a vez do noivo receber um olhar indignado.

– Bem, isso não é o pior. – os dois viraram-se para ele – Eu acho que me apaixonei pela Saori.

– O quê? Você se apaixonou pela _deusa_?

Para Shiryu e sua mente de policial era inconcebível que Seiya, também policial, tivesse se apaixonado, em menos de três dias, pela criminosa mais procurada de Tóquio, por mais encantadora que ela fosse. Era certo que ele, Shiryu, tinha se apaixonado por Shunrei no instante que a vira. Mas ela estava longe de ser criminosa e _era_ a mulher mais encantadora que ele já vira. Pensou melhor. "_Será que se a Shunrei fosse uma criminosa eu me apaixonaria por ela?"_ Olhou a noiva. A resposta era óbvia. E ele começou a entender o amigo.

– Eu notei que havia algo diferente em você, Seiya. Mas em momento algum eu imaginaria que fosse amor. – Shunrei compreendeu o amigo mais rápido do que o noivo. – E como ficam as coisas daqui pra frente?

– Eu não sei. Eu, realmente, não sei.

* * *

_Dias depois..._

Era cedo, mas mesmo assim a manhã já estava ensolarada e depois policiais caminhavam por ruas próximas a delegacia, mais tarde começaria o turno deles. Seiya havia retornado ao trabalho, não sem antes receber uma bronca do seu superior. Shiryu agora voltara a morar sozinho. A casa de Shunrei havia sido arrumada, e por precaução a fechadura tinha sido trocada.

– O que você acabou de dizer, Seiya? – Shiryu não acreditava que as palavras do amigo fossem verdade!

– É isso mesmo, Shiryu! Eu vou deixar a polícia. Já te disse vai ser melhor para mim e para o Filippo. Os dias que eu passei no Reduto me fizeram ver o quanto a minha profissão é inadequada para um pai de um garotinho órfão de mãe. Além do mais o meu pai não me deixou sem nada. E eu também ainda tenho um diploma que acho que servirá para alguma coisa.

– Tudo bem, você tem razão. Mas é que... vai ser difícil achar um parceiro tão bom como você!

– Que é isso, amigo! – Abraçaram-se fortemente.

Agora caminhavam por uma avenida.

– Bom o que eu tinha para te contar acho que é um pouquinho mais agradável. – respirou fundo e confidenciou – Hoje à noite eu vou pedir a Shunrei em casamento.

– Ah, mas isso é uma ótima notícia! – Seiya se mostrava verdadeiramente feliz com a notícia – Até que enfim! Não sei como a Shunrei ainda está esperando você! – brincou Seiya. Ambos sorriram.

– Ela me ama, por isso! – brincou o amigo. Mas imediatamente Seiya lembrou da mulher que _ele _amava. E perguntou-se o que não daria para poder pedí-la em casamento como o amigo faria com Shunrei. Voltou à realidade quando percebeu que o amigo continuava a falar.

– Então, eu queria saber se você aceitaria ser meu padrinho.

– Claro que sim! Depois de tudo o que você e a Shunrei fizeram por mim, eu recusar o seu pedido seria uma desfeita não seria?

– Seria!

– Então, tá vendo! – voltou a brincar o amigo.

_Continua...

* * *

_

_**N/A: **Eu sei o capítulo ficou curto, não é? É que na verdade esse capítulo era pra ser junto com o anterior, mas daí o anterior ficaria longo demais... E sei que o título não ficou bom. Mas vocês gostaram mesmo assim?_

_Oh, que tristeza esse é penúltimo capítulo! Tá, alguém estar reclamando que teve Seiya demais nesse capítulo, né? Sinceramente, eu não gosto muito dele. Porém, vamos ser razoáveis: se não fosse ele os dois não estariam juntos! E essa fic só saiu por causa da outra fic "A Deusa do Crime", na qual o Seiya é o personagem principal. E vamos ser mais razoáveis ainda, se não fosse ele não teria Saint Seiya! _

_Ok, provavelmente vocês já sabem (especialmente a minha querida amiga Saory-san, hehe) que eu não recomendo a minha fic "A Deusa do Crime" pra ninguém por que eu simplesmente a considero muito, muito ruim. Mas tem um trecho que eu não sabia se colocava ou não nessa fic, porque é só do Filippo e do Seiya, então resolvi coloca-lo aqui "embaixo". Lá vai:_

"_**... O que importaria acima de tudo, daquele dia em diante, era o seu filho.**_

_**E o encontrou no quarto. Estava sentado na sua escrivaninha lendo um livro. **_

– **_Filippo? _– _chamou. O menino virou_-_se rapidamente, soltou um sorriso que expressava visivelmente a sensação de alívio que o menino estava sentindo._**

– **_Você voltou! _–_ exclamou o menino que ainda dava um abraço apertado em seu pai._**

– **_Claro que eu voltaria, meu filho._**

– **_É que às vezes eu pensava que você não fosse voltar mais, que nem a mamãe._**

– **_Que bobagem, Filippo. O papai sempre vai estar junto de você."_**

_Nada de espetacular, eu sei. Só que sei lá, achei que seria interessante colocar. Ah, não estranhem o começo do próximo capítulo! Mas falando nele, ele só será escrito se tiver reviews! (Nina Neviani, a chantagista) _

_Gente, final da fic. Você que leu a fic inteira e não deixou nenhum review, deixe a timidez de lado e me de um "oi". Eu não mordo, eu juro! _

_Beijos!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

**Nina Neviani**


	11. Epílogo

**AS MARCAS DE UM ANJO**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Epílogo**

"_**Tóquio, 6 de julho de 2005."**_

"_**Olá, Saori! Como você está? E o Seiya? E o Filippo? Estou com tantas saudades dele! Eu mandei uma carta separada para ele, mas diga-me você: está tudo bom com ele? Ele já se adaptou à escola?"**_

Shunrei pousou a caneta na mesa e olhou para o pouco que havia escrito. Filippo. Sorriu ao pensar no afilhado. Nas últimas fotos que recebera ele parecia ter crescido bastante. E em poucos dias ela o veria pessoalmente e poderia conferir quantos centímetros o garoto havia adquirido desde que se mudara do Japão para Grécia com o pai e a madrasta.

É claro que a mudança tão brusca tinha gerado uma série de implicações. Primeiro, o aprendizado do idioma grego. Facilitava imensamente a inteligência privilegiada de Filippo, contudo ele era apenas um garoto de seis anos. Segundo, e na opinião do garoto, o mais complicado, o _rompimento do namoro_. Shunrei riu. Ao contrário do que pudesse parecer o término do "romance" não pareceu ser algo tão traumático. Pois o garoto já tinha conquistado uma garota lá na Grécia.

Voltou a olhar para o papel e continuou a escrever a carta.

"**_Eu sei que estou fazendo muitas perguntas, mas acredito que seja inevitável! Ah, esqueci de perguntar como vai essa garotinha aí na barriga da mamãe! É, claro que se vocês já tivessem escolhido o nome dela eu não teria esquecido! Em menos de um mês ela já estará entre nós e continuaremos a chamá-la de bebê, ou a garotinha?"_**

Novamente pousou a caneta. E sorriu feliz. Crianças sempre a fascinaram. A "garotinha" do Seiya e da Saori seria muito bem-vinda. Todos estavam ansiosos pela chegada da irmãzinha do Filippo. Ele, especialmente. Contudo, o nascimento estava previsto para dali um mês. Esse era o motivo da viagem de Shiryu e Shunrei para a Grécia. Partiriam em quinze dias e esperavam chegar lá antes do bebê. Shunrei olhou para a sua própria barriga. Sim, crianças eram maravilhosas e fascinavam. Sorriu. Especialmente agora.

Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. E lembrou-se do primeiro encontro com aquela que hoje era a sua melhor amiga.

* * *

_Aproximadamente um ano atrás..._

Shunrei entrou na casa do amigo. Ainda estava em férias por causa da lua-de-mel, teria mais três dias e então retornaria ao trabalho. A casa de Seiya estava como sempre limpa e em ordem. Virou-se, depois de trancar a porta, e a visão de uma mulher a sua frente a assustou. Porém, com toda certeza, Shunrei não estava mais assustada do que a mulher a sua frente, pois era nítido o pânico que se estampava no belo rosto.

Shunrei tentou se recuperar do susto e analisar quem seria aquela mulher. Bem, como sabia o amigo não era chegado a ter companhias femininas apenas por prazer. E a mulher que povoava os pensamentos dele era... "Oh, céus! Ela é Saori Kido!" E por julgar que ela vestia uma camiseta velha do Seiya, eles deveriam ter feito as pazes.

Percebeu que se não falasse nada o silêncio continuaria.

– Bom dia! –a enfermeira saudou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

– Bom dia... – a mulher respondeu timidamente. – Eu.. Eu...

A mulher estava extremamente confusa e constrangida. Shunrei resolveu ajudá-la.

– Você é Saori Kido.

Shunrei não soube se atingiu seu objetivo de ajudar a mulher, pois ela parecia mais confusa ainda.

– Ah, não se preocupe já ouvi falar de você! Seiya está verdadeiramente apaixonado!

_Agora as coisas começavam a se acertar_. Saori pareceu estar menos constrangida, pois arriscou:

– E você é...?

– Ah! – apenas nesse momento percebeu que não havia se apresentado – Sou Shunrei... Suiyama. – ainda não estava acostumada a usar o sobrenome de casada – Sou amiga do Seiya, e esposa do Shiryu. Nós somos padrinhos do Filippo.

_Definitivamente tudo acertado. _A mulher pareceu agora completamente... normal. Um sorriso de alívio surgiu no rosto da mulher.

– Desculpe-me, Shunrei. Seiya me falou de você e do seu... – ponderou – Bem, quando nós conversamos sobre vocês, acredito que você e o Shiryu ainda eram noivos.

Shunrei sorriu.

– Sim. Acredito que sim. Nós voltamos de lua-de-mel anteontem. E ontem "raptamos" o Filippo e o levamos para nossa casa para entregar os presentes que compramos para ele. E hoje eu vim trazes os presentes dele. E os do Seiya. – disse mostrando a mala que carregava.

Ao reparar na mala que ela mesma carregava, Shunrei compreendeu que o espanto que dominou Saori instantes antes era completamente compreensível.

– Desculpe-me novamente, Shunrei. – Saori agora estava completamente à vontade e seu tom de voz deixara do constrangido e inseguro para um tom meigo e amigável – Na verdade, lembro-me vagamente de o Seiya ter mencionado algo sobre a chegada de vocês da lua-de-mel e por isso a ausência do Filippo.

Shunrei gostou de ouvir a mulher chamando o seu afilhado pelo nome. E sentiu que ela seria uma perfeita mãe para o Filippo, afinal Seiya não se apaixonaria por alguém que não respeitasse o seu filho.

– Não precisa se desculpar. E falando no Filippo ele estuda em período integral. E pelo que eu lembro, as aulas do Seiya, hoje, só acabam onze horas, não? – olhou no seu relógio. Nove horas.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. E pareceu dar-se conta de algo. Olhou para o próprio corpo. Ou melhor, para a roupa que o seu corpo trajava. Seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho quando parou de mirar-se e observou melhor a madrinha daquele que em breve seria seu afilhado. Ela estava impecavelmente bem vestida. Imediatamente começou a imaginar a sua cara de sono e o seu cabelo estava... Seu pensamento foi interrompido pela voz de Shunrei.

– O que você acha de eu preparar um café da manhã para nós duas? – era certo que já havia se alimentado, o mesmo não parecia ter ocorrido com Saori. – Se você quiser pode ir trocar de roupa e depois nós conversaremos com mais calma. – disse sorrindo.

Saori, imediatamente, percebeu que na mulher a sua frente encontraria uma grande amiga.

* * *

Pensou em algo mais para dizer na carta, antes de dar a notícia principal.

"_**O Shiryu está ótimo! Fale para o Seiya – como se ele não fosse ler essa carta! Por falar nisso, Seiya pare de ler a correspondência da sua mulher e vá pensar em um nome para a sua filha! – que com o Shun, o atual companheiro do Shiryu, também está tudo bem. Sei que eles são amigos também. **_

_**No hospital, felizmente, tudo anda tranqüilo. Mas ainda assim estou achando que as férias que vou tirar serão mais do que merecidas! Ah, hoje estou folga!"**_

Ok, diria agora. Não tinha mais assunto para contar, talvez porque já tinha mandado uma carta para a família Ogawara na semana passada.

"_**Certo. Chegou a hora de contar..."**_

Shunrei parou de escrever quando uma sombra projetou-se na mesa. Virou-se. Shiryu entrara silenciosamente em casa e tentava ler o que ela havia escrito.

– Shiryu, seu curioso! – repreendeu-o levando-se da cadeira, não sem antes dobrar o papel.

– Ora! Veja como eu chego e como você me recebe.

Shunrei prestou mais atenção no marido. Só agora notara que ele chegara com um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas em uma das mãos e com um presente na outra. Ela apenas esperou, Não diria nada.

– Shunrei, você esqueceu que dia é hoje? – ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado.

"Bingo!" Shunrei pensou. Sabia que ele iria fazer essa pergunta e não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso.

– Ora, mas é claro que eu sei que dia é hoje! É o nosso aniversário de casamento!

Ele pareceu aliviado. E disse em um tom sério.

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo. – Ela disse em tom igualmente sério.

Então sorriram.

– São pra você. – Ele disse entregando as rosas.

Ela deu um beijo rápido nele e foi colocar as flores em um vaso, que já deixara previamente preparado. Tinha certeza de que o marido de que o marido traria flores.

Enquanto Shunrei foi colocar as flores em um vaso, Shiryu deu uma olhada furtiva em direção a cozinha. Franziu a testa. _"Shunrei não havia feito nenhum jantar especial? E pior: ela não havia feito nem um jantar simples! Será que deveria convidá-la para jantar fora?"_ Ela voltou para a sala.

Sentaram-se no sofá e ele entregou o presente. Comprara meses atrás e tinha guardado para dá-lo somente naquele dia. Fora difícil controlar-se, mas ele conseguira.

Shunrei abriu o estojo de veludo com o coração acelerado. Shiryu sempre tivera bom gosto para presentes. Mas perdeu o fôlego com o que viu. Suas feições se enterneceram. Dentro do estojo estava uma linda corrente com um lindo e delicado pingente de anjo, ambos em ouro branco.

– Deixe-me ajudar a colocar. – Shiryu pediu, Era desnecessário perguntar se a esposa tinha gostado. A transparência dela era uma das qualidades que ele mais amava.

Quando terminou de colocar, disse em um tom profundo.

– Assim _você_ nunca esquecerá que é _meu_ _anjo_.

– Oh, Shiryu. – Ela disse emocionada.

Beijaram-se por um longo momento. E depois Shunrei descansou a cabeça no peito do marido.

Passaram alguns instantes até que ele falasse:

– Shunrei?

– Sim? – ela disse sem levantar a cabeça, pois não queria mostrar o sorriso que estava nos seus lábios. Novamente podia adivinhar o que o marido iria perguntar.

– É que... você não vai me dar nenhum presente? – ele parecia novamente um tanto decepcionado.

Ela escondeu o sorriso, e disse calmamente.

– Eu acho que tenho um presente para você.

E saiu em direção ao quarto. Deixando Shiryu atônito. _"Ela acha que tem um presente pra mim? Afinal, o que está acontecendo com a minha mulher?"_

Logo ela voltava com as duas mãos atrás das costas. Olhou bem nos olhos dele e mostrou um envelope branco.

– O que é isso? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

– O seu presente. – ela disse calmamente e então ele aceitou o "presente".

Abriu-o e retirou uma folha, ainda sem entender aonde a mulher queria chegar. No alto da folha estava escrito.

**Paciente: Shunrei Suiyama.**

Seguiam-se umas palavras estranhas e então no final da folha, lia-se.

**Resultado: positivo.**

Ele ainda levou alguns segundos para entender. Foi a vez dele ficar sem fala. Não por muito tempo. A sua voz voltou no mesmo instante em que seus olhos começavam a marejar.

Shunrei pensara que naquele momento estaria dando risada. Mas não aguardava ansiosamente Shiryu entender o significado daquele exame. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. A expressão de espanto no rosto de Shiryu, viu quando ele tentou falar e não conseguiu. Viu também quando os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas. E no instante seguinte ele a abraçava fortemente. E chorava. Assim como ela.

– Eu te amo, te amo, te amo. Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo. – ele dizia com voz embargada. Chorava e sorria ao mesmo.

– Eu também nunca fui tão feliz.

– Em quanto tempo nosso bebê estará aqui com a gente?

– Pouco mais de sete meses.

– Quando você soube?

– Ontem.

– E não me contou nada?

– Se eu contasse, você realmente ficaria sem presente.

Ele riu. E pousou as grandes mãos no delicado e ainda reto ventre da esposa. Encostou sua testa na dela. Ficou um tempo assim. Então as mãos passaram para a cintura fina.

– Temos que comemorar. – disse e já a beijou.

Ela retribuiu. Porém antes de perder totalmente a razão, afastou-se e explicou:

– Antes de nós _comemorarmos,_ eu tenho que terminar algo.

Andou até a mesa pegou a caneta e escreveu:

"_**... estou grávida! **_

_**Beijos a todos!"**_

**Fim!

* * *

**

**Nota da autora: **_Não acredito que escrevi essa palavra!_

"_FIM" _

_Meus rápidos comentários sobre esse capítulo. Tudo acabou bem, obviamente. _

_Dia seis de julho é o meu aniversário. Por isso é a data de aniversário de casamento deles._

_Eu quis retratar o primeiro encontro entre a Shunrei e a Saori. Não sei se ficou bom._

_Não consegui pensar em um título decente pra esse capítulo, por isso ficou "epílogo". Mesmo não tendo um "prólogo"._

_Bom, que leu "A deusa do crime" (se não você leu, não precisa ler, a fic é "beeem fraquinha"- pra não dizer outra coisa!) já deve ter percebido que essa carta que a Shunrei escreveu é a que é citada no último capítulo daquela fic. _

_Ok, é chegada a hora de agradecer! Eu agradeço a todos os que leram essa fic. Porém têm um agradecimento especial aqueles que deixaram reviews. (Mas se vc não deixou, ainda é tempo!) Pois assim eu sabia que realmente liam a minha fic. Ok, claro tem os "hits" e você deduz que aquele que visitou o último capítulo postado, é porque leu os demais. Mas não é a mesma coisa._

_Eu confesso que tive muito receio de escrever essa fic. Por causa do casal. "Fuçando" o percebi que são poucas as fics do casal Shiryu & Shunrei. _

"_E se ninguém ler a minha fic?" Me perguntei várias vezes. E para minha surpresa... leram a minha fic! E para o meu espanto... mais pessoas do que eu podia imaginar!_

_Eu imaginava que escreveria umas duas páginas aqui "nessa minha última conversa vocês". Mas, acho melhor não. _

_Simples e realmente agradeço pelo apoio!_

_Um abraço e não me abandonem! _

_Ah,... um outro devaneio meu surgiu: "Deixe-me cuidar de você" é Ikki e Mino. Se puderem dêem uma passadinha lá._

_**Nina Neviani.**_


End file.
